Perfectly Imperfect
by byunchips
Summary: Kehidupan Chanyeol yang mewah kini harus kandas ketika ayahnya mengenalkannya keluarga baru dengan saudara kembar. Chanyeol harus mencari cara untuk menendang mereka keluar dari rumahnya. Chanyeol pikir ia bisa menaklukkan kakaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan adiknya, Baekhyun? CHANBAEK - YAOI/BL
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECTLY IMPERFECT.**

by: byunchips

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and other.

CHANBAEK

BOYS LOVE / YAOI / RATE-M

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01**

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka lokernya untuk mengambil baju yang seharusnya berada di loker ruang ganti basket. Dirinya lupa bahwa seragam sekolahnya berada di loker umum. Maka dari itu ia menuju ke loker umum untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Asal kalian tahu, bahwa Chanyeol adalah ketua tim basket.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dimana gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengikutinya; namun Chanyeol akui bertubuh seksi seperti gitar spanyol, sedang berdiri dengan posisi menggoda. Oke. Gadis ini memang sering mendekati Chanyeol.

Ia memegang bisep Chanyeol yang basah akan keringat dengan gerakan menggoda. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki biasa yang bisa terangsang akan hal itu, apalagi gadis ini cukup sering untuk bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu berjinjit dan mencium daun telinga Chanyeol, "Chan, malam ini di apartementku, oke?" Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian gadis ini mendorong Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menabrak loker.

Gadis itu langsung agresif mencium Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol dengan cepat membalik posisinya hingga kini Chanyeol yang menghimpit gadis seksi dihadapannya—namanya Haneul.

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Haneul dan melingkarkan kaki Haneul pada pinggangnya. Dirinya menyingkap rok _cheers_ yang dikenakannya dan mengelus paha putihnya yang mulus yang membuat Haneul meremas rambut merah Chanyeol dengan nafsu.

"Ehem," Sebuah deheman yang membuat Chanyeol dan Haneul menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut putih tanpa berpindah posisi sedikitpun.

Laki-laki yang memakai baju basket seperti Chanyeol berdehem canggung. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka di interupsi jika sedang melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Terlebih dengan Haneul, seorang gadis yang sering bersama Chanyeol.

"Maaf menganggu kalian, namun kita harus mengadakan rapat mendadak, Yeol." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mengingat bahwa hari ini Team Basket mengadakan rapat mendadak. Ia mencoba menurunkan Haneul namun Haneul memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nanti aku akan ke apartementmu, oke?" Haneul mengangguk dan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol sebelum turun dari posisinya. Chanyeol menampar pantat Haneul sebelum ia pergi.

* * *

.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka earphone-nya dan mendengus kesal. Sejak kapan pria ini pulang ke rumah? Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai kepulangannya dan bahkan kepergiannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang di hadapan Chanyeol kemudian tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Katanya sembari membuka lembaran baru majalah yang dibacanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menuju kamarnya. Ia sungguh malas harus berbicara dengan pria itu. Dia tidak pernah di rumah dan hanya mengurusi pekerjaannya. Apakah ia pernah khawatir pada Chanyeol? Apakah ia tidak bertanya bagaimana kabar Chanyeol? Sejujurnya Chanyeol lebih menyukai Ayahnya tidak berada di rumah daripada ia berada di rumah karena ia akan dilontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol muak, bahkan ia hanya bisa melihat Ayahnya saat bangun pagi saja karena Ayahnya bekerja; setelah ditinggalkan oleh Ibu Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kemarin sebentar," Panggil Ayahnya yang membuat Chanyeol menegang.

 _Sialan. Awas saja pertanyaan yang sama._

"Kenapa?" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ayahnya; bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih (tentu saja bohong) dan memperkuat alasan untuk tidak terlibat dalam perjodohan bodoh lagi. Chanyeol sudah trauma mengikuti ajang jodoh yang dilakukan oleh Ayahnya. Chanyeol berniat menggoda jodohnya karena ia pikir jodohnya akan merasa ketakutan karena calonnya mesum seperti itu. Namun justru berbalik, wanita itu malah membalas perlakuan Chanyeol dengan lebih agresif.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih, banyak wanita yang mengejar dirinya. Bahkan dulu, Chanyeol sendiri bisa dikatakan playboy karena mengencani banyak wanita. Chanyeol hanya malas saja mempunyai kekasih karena harus menjemputnya, mengantarnya, membelikannya barang yang menurut Chanyeol tidak penting. Maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak mempunyai kekasih. Ayahnya saja yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah pecinta wanita; tentu saja tanpa ikatan apapun. Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bosan dirumah sendirian?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, pertanyaan yang asing untuknya. Namun tertawa dalam hati. Sejak kapan Ayahnya menjadi peduli pada dirinya sampai menanyakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan santai yang membuat Ayahnya menutup majalah dengan bantingan keras.

"Jaga perkataanmu! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara seperti itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Memang kau pernah mengajarkanku apa?"

"Aku berniat membicarakan ini baik-baik dan kau melawanku,"

"Aku hanya menjawabmu dan tidak melawanmu. Aku bahkan tidak memukulmu, Ayah," Kata Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan pada kata; Ayah. Ayahnya menghela nafas karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hari ini kau akan kedatangan tamu baru, dan dia adalah calon Ibumu,"

Chanyeol membanting tas sekolahnya di depan Ayahnya. "Brengsek," Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia cukup membanting dengan keras pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak terima dengan semua ini. Ayahnya terlalu mendadak untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia akan mempunyai calon Ibu. Apakah ia tidak memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol? Memang, Ayahnya yang memilih, namun bukankah harus berdiskusi pada anaknya terlebih dahulu?

Biarlah. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan calon Ibunya. Kemungkinan, calon Ibunya sama-sama brengsek seperti Ayahnya sehingga mereka cocok satu sama lain. Intinya, Chanyeol harus memberitahu padanya siapa yang berkuasa dirumah ini. Dia yang hanya orang baru di rumah ini tidak berhak melakukan apa saja di rumah ini.

Chanyeol segera mengganti baju dan bergegas ke apartement Haneul. Ia sudah muak berada di rumah ini. Lagipula jika Chanyeol tidak dirumah kemungkinan calon Ibunya berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Chanyeol. Ya, jika calon Ibunya sama-sama brengsek seperti Ayahnya, ia mungkin tidak peduli dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Lagipula ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Ayahnya dan juga uangnya.

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya pada jam 8 malam? Tidak mungkin teman-temannya karena Chanyeol sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa ia akan ke apartement Haneul. Apa mungkin Haneul?

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis yang begitu cantik dan seksi dengan balutan dress pendek dengan paha mulusnya seperti milik Haneul dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Ia tersenyum menggoda dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang dapat memperlihatkan dadanya begitu jelas. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berkedip hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Halo, apa ini rumah Paman Park Jaehwa?" Chanyeol mengangguk canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Sialan. Awas saja sampai gadis ini adalah calon Ibunya. Chanyeol akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, walaupun ini sungguh terlihat sangat gila. Dengan Ibunya yang seumuran dengan dirinya.

"Permisi, apa ini rumah Park Jaehwa?" Chanyeol kembali mengernyit ketika seorang wanita seumuran Ayahnya datang ke hadapannya. Sialan. Ada dua wanita yang kini berkunjung kerumahnya. Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya calon Ibunya? Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol tidak peduli, intinya mereka berdua sungguh seksi. Chanyeol akan memeluk Ayahnya dan memberinya dua jempol karena sungguh, pria brengsek itu pintar mencari calon.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tidak. Ia harus fokus untuk memberitahukan pada mereka siapa pemilik rumah ini sehingga mereka tidak akan nyaman.

"Anda siapa?"

"Saya Byun Hayoon. Kutebak kau adalah Chanyeol?"

"Oh Hayoon-ah, kau sudah datang?" Ayahya tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk wanita yang seumuran dengan Ayahnya. Kemudian mengusap rambut gadis yang lebih muda. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti siapa wanita dan gadis dihadapannya. Mereka adalah calon Ibu Chanyeol dan saudara perempuan Chanyeol.

"Paman, rambutku jadi berantakan, huh,"

Ayahnya terkekeh dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Sejak kapan pria brengsek ini bisa tersenyum? Ah ya, mungkin saja di awal-awal pria ini menjadi baik untuk menarik perhatian calon Ibunya. Kemudian, setelah mereka menikah siap-siap saja untuk menerima beberapa perlakuan brengseknya. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Kini Chanyeol mulai merasa senang ketika melihat gadis dihadapannya, gadis ini cantik dan seksi. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa gadis ini sangat mudah ditaklukkan. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dari Chanyeol? Apalagi jika dilihat-lihat gadis ini seperti gadis gadis yang berada di sekolahnya.

" _Mom, can you help me?_ " Suara lembut ini tidak berasal dari empat orang yang kini terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya. Suara lembut ini berasal dari pria mungil yang sedang kesusahan karena beberapa koper. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mobil di depannya, tepatnya pria mungil sedang kesusahan membawa beberapa koper untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi ia akan mempunyai dua saudara, begitu? Satu saudara perempuan dan satu saudara laki-laki. Tunggu sebentar, jika laki-laki kenapa wajahnya seperti perempuan? Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena laki-laki dihadapannya jauh lebih mungil dari dirinya. Chanyeol yakin, ia tidak akan bisa melawan Chanyeol. Sungguh indah jika calon Ibunya dan saudaranya sesuai harapan Chanyeol. Hingga ia bisa menendang keluarga mereka keluar dari rumahnya.

"Chan, bantu dia," Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya malah menuju pria yang terlihat kesusahan dengan beberapa koper. Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ayahnya dan pergi begitu saja menuju apartement Haneul. Namun, kakinya sama sekali tidak betindak seperti itu. Seperti ada yang salah dengan dirinya, magnet besar yang ada di dalam tubuh pria mungil itu menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Sementara Ayahnya mengantar saudara perempuannya dan Ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol pikir saudara gadis tadi adalah sosok pria yang tampan yang mampu membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut seperti dirinya. Namun ternyata harapannya tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Pria ini bahkan lebih mungil dari gadis tadi dan rambutnya sungguh bersinar ketika beberapa angin menerbangkannya. Wajahnya yang seperti bayi membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa sebenarnya pria dihadapannya lebih cocok menjadi wanita daripada menjadi pria.

Pria itu melirik Chanyeol canggung. Ia membungkuk pada Chanyeol dan mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Halo, namaku Ethan Byun. Nama Koreaku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Park Chanyeol," Ia memberikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan menjabat tangannya. Oh Tuhan! Kulitnya sungguh mulus seperti bayi.

"Paman Park sudah menceritakan banyak tentangmu pada kami, kuharap kita bisa menjadi saudara yang baik," Ia tersenyum seperti seorang perempuan.

Ini gila. Sungguh gila. Ayahnya bukan hanya memberikannya dua saudara saja, namun kedua saudaranya sungguh gila. Yang satu gadis seksi dan yang satu pria cantik. Chanyeol pasti akan betah untuk tinggal dirumah karena kedua calon saudara tirinya. Ya, betah karena harus membuat mereka pergi dari rumahnya secepatnya. Dilihat-lihat kedua saudaranya sangat bisa ditaklukkan.

" _Hurry up, stupid."_ Katanya pada Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih panik mengangkat beberapa koper. Kemudian gadis itu menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-ah, ayo masuk. Paman Park sudah menunggumu," Gadis itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Sungguh sikap yang berbeda ketika berbicara pada Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan kakakku ya, dia memang sedikit kasar. Namun ia sungguh peduli pada orang lain," Ia tersenyum lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk. Kenapa juga ia harus membantu pria bodoh ini?

"Dia kakakmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Dia lahir terlebih dahulu. Lima menit kemudian disusul olehku. Namanya Evelyn Byun. Nama Koreanya adalah Byun Baekhee. Dia sungguh pintar bergaul, jadi kemungkinan kau dan kakakku akan cepat akrab," Matanya berbinar ketika menceritakan tentang Baekhee, "Kakakku sungguh cantik dan pintar jadi banyak orang yang akan menyukainya," Katanya dengan begitu semangat.

"Kalian kembar?" Chanyeol terkejut. Sungguh, ia kira Baekhyun lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya karena tubuh pria itu mungil sekali, kepalanya hanya sampai di atas bibir Chanyeol—tidak terlalu mungil, namun jika berdiri dengan dengan Chanyeol maka Baekhyun akan terlihat mungil—Apalagi dengan wajah Baekhyun dan Baekhee sungguh berbeda. Wajah Baekhee lebih memperlihatkan ketegasan sementara wajah Baekhyun lebih halus.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Kami tidak mirip sama sekali ya? Iya, bahkan dari segi wajah dan sikap. Banyak orang yang terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa aku dan kakakku kembar. Sama seperti Paman Park," Memang, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Baekhee. Bahkan Baekhyun jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan Baekhee. Dan juga, Baekhee memiliki rambut pirang sedangkan Baekhyun memiliki rambut coklat. Dan hanya dengan sikapnya, Baekhyun jauh lebih pemalu dibandingkan Baekhee. Pintar sekali Chanyeol sudah tahu perbedaan mereka.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Karena kakakku sangat cantik, jadi kau harus berteman baik padanya!" Baekhyun berseru gembira seperti anak kecil. _Ya. Aku akan membuat kakakmu menyukaiku kemudian membawanya ke ranjang, bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia kakakmu membuka kakinya untukku di ranjang?_

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "Tidak ada yang spesial dariku," Chanyeol terdiam karena ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika dirinya sudah membuka pintu rumah dan melihat Ayahnya, calon Ibunya, dan calon saudarinya sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan terlihat seperti membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hayoon-ah, kamar tamu hanya ada satu. Sebenarnya ada dua kamar kosong, kamar tamu dan kamar pekerja kami, namun ia sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa tinggal di kamarku,"

Chanyeol yang baru membuka pintu mendengus mendengar perkataan Ayahnya tentang bagaimana calon Ibunya akan seranjang dengan dirinya.

"Baekhee saja untuk tidur di kamar tamu, sementara Baekhyun akan tidur di kamar pekerja. Jadi bagaimana, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun yang sedang masuk membawa koper-kopernya menjadi terkejut ketika semua orang melihat ke arahnya, "A—ah, baiklah, _Mom_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum kecut bagaimana bisa orang ini pura-pura setuju? Bisa saja 'kan Baekhyun harusnya tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Baekhee karena mereka adalah saudara kembar yang bahkan lahir bersama dari Ibunya. Tidak peduli mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, namun mereka 'kan saudara kembar. Chanyeol pikir mungkin Baekhyun sudah terlatih untuk menuruti apa saja perkataan Ibunya di depan Ayahnya agar Ayahnya menjadi menyukai keluarga mereka karena mereka menuruti perkataan Ibunya dan menjadi anak yang baik.

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, sebenarnya Ibunya menatap tajam kepada Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun harus menjawab; iya.

"Tapi karena kamar pekerja belum selesai di bersihkan, untuk hari ini Baekhyun akan tidur di kamar Chanyeol,"

"Apa? Kau gila? Aku tidak menerima orang seperti dia berada di kamarku," Chanyeol yang berteriak membuat semua orang begitu terkejut tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Ayahnya sudah mengepalkan tangannya marah dengan sikap Chanyeol di depan calon keluarganya.

Ayahnya beranjak, "Chanyeol, bisa kau ikut, Ayah?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya marah dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Ayahnya.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan dan dengan ragu berjalan ke sofa yang ditempati oleh Ibunya dan kakak kembarnya. Baekhyun terus menunduk dan meremas celananya melihat Ibunya yang terlihat seperti menahan nafas dan ingin marah.

"Hebat Baekhyun, kau membuat Chanyeol dan Ayahnya bertengkar. Sudah Ibu bilang kau harus menjadi baik disini. Apa kau tidak bisa membersihkan kamar itu sendirian? Jangan menjadi anak yang manja." Ibunya menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menunduk sembari mengangguk. Dadanya tercekat ketika Ibunya membentak dirinya, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh Baekhee sedikitpun. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak berbicara dengan patung,"

"Baik _Mom_. Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang baik,"

"Sudah kubilang _Mom_ , harusnya ia tetap dibiarkan di Amerika, dia itu memang pembuat masalah." Baekhee merangkul lengan Ibunya dan Ibunya membalasnya dengan mengelus kepala Baekhee. Baekhyun melihatnya dan rasanya saat itu hatinya pecah berkeping keping. "Awas saja kau membuat masalah disini,"

" _Mom_ ," Panggil Baekhee yang membuat Ibunya berhenti mengelus kepala Baekhee. Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Aku tidak mau sekolah besok. Biarkan Baekhyun saja, nanti semua orang akan tahu bahwa aku adalah saudaranya. Aku akan sekolah dua hari lagi, bagaimana, _Mom_?" Ibunya mengangguk setuju.

Sudah sangat biasa, Ibunya akan selalu menuruti permintaan Baekhee. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhee tidak menyukai Baekhyun, atau dirinya memang tidak menganggap Baekhyun adalah saudaranya. Seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah virus yang akan merusak hidup Baekhee jika anak-anak sekolahnya tahu bahwa sang diva Baekhee mempunyai kembaran seperti Baekhyun.

Setelah lama menjadi hening, tiba-tiba Ayah Chanyeol datang (tanpa Chanyeol) mendekati keluarga Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Ia berdehem sebentar, "Maafkan Chanyeol atas kejadian tadi. Kalian pasti lelah, bagaimana kalau besok saja lanjutkan perbincangan kita?" Ayah Chanyeol mulai menuntun Baekhyun, Baekhee, dan Ibunya untuk berdiri dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing, "Ah, Baekhee kamarmu ada di sebelah Chanyeol di lantai dua,"

"Baik, Paman," Baekhee tersenyum riang dan membungkuk pada Paman Park. Paman Park tersenyum kemudian berjalan bersama Ibu Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Hanya kamar Baekhee dan Chanyeol saja di lantai dua, sementara calon kamar Baekhyun dan kamar Paman Park berada di lantai satu. Untuk sementara, Baekhyun akan tidur di kamar Chanyeol walaupun itu sangat canggung sekali mengingat Chanyeol tidak ingin tidur satu kamar dengan dirinya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhee, karena Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya; kakaknya tidak akan menginginkannya.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun mendongak melihat kakaknya. Jujur saja, kakaknya itu sungguh cantik dan kadang-kadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya tidak tampan—karena kakaknya cantik—apalagi wajahnya yang tidak mirip dengan Baekhee. Apa mungkin karena mereka kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, jadi wajahnya tidak telalu mirip? "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Kemudian kakaknya berjalan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun menatap Baekhee yang berjalan menuju tangga, dengan menghela nafas Baekhyun segera mengambil koper Baekhee dan koper dirinya. Kemudian menyusul kakaknya yang berjalan lebih dulu sambil membawa koper.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhee namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dan kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan membuka kamar Baekhee dan melihat Baekhee yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur, apalagi pintunya yang tidak dikunci. Baekhyun meletakkan koper Baekhee di sebelah pintu, "Baekhee-ya, jangan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam, kau tahu 'kan kita mempunyai saudara baru dan laki-laki jadi—"

" _Shut up your mouth, and go away!"_ Baekhee membentak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

" _Eve, I'm just trying to—_ "

" _I don't want to hear you and see your oh—so innocent face. Fuck it, just get out of here!"_

Baekhyun dengan cepat pergi dari kamar Baekhee, karena sungguh Baekhee berteriak terlalu keras dan ia takut Ibunya akan datang dan tiba-tiba memarahinya di depan Ayahnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat Ibunya semakin kecewa pada dirinya. Baekhyun pikir dirinya sudah terlalu banyak mengecewakan Ibunya dan kakaknya.

Baekhyun tiba di depan kamar Chanyeol dan sedikit canggung untuk mengetuk pintunya. Dengan berani, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Sekali, dua kali, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dengan pelan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Aroma maskulin dari kamar itu langsung masuk ke indra penciuman Baekhyun dengan cepat. Dirinya merinding karena mencium aroma yang berada di kamar Chanyeol sangat kuat dan maskulin. Kamar Chanyeol memiliki fiture yang elegan dan mempunyai aura yang kuat namun terkesan simple. Baekhyun sungguh menyukai kamar Chanyeol karena di desain sangat baik.

Baekhyun selalu berharap mempunyai kamar seperti kamar Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan gitar yang seakan-akan terlihat seperti merengek untuk dimainkan, kemudian beberapa piala yang di letakkan dengan rapi dan disebelahnya terdapat bola basket dan dari dulu Baekhyun ingin sekali memainkan bola basket. Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan desain kamar Chanyeol.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mencari sudut di dekat pintu dan meletakkan kopernya dengan hati-hati karena takut merusak desain indah yang ada di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka kopernya dan mencari berkas-berkas untuk di sekolah barunya. Setelah menemukannya, Baekhyun meletakkannya di atas.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras di susul dengan bantingan yang cukup keras. Baekhyun terdiam, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk diam. Suara helaan nafas yang begitu frustasi keluar begitu saja dari orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan membanting tubuhnya dengan keras kemudian memukul tempat tidurnya menggunakan tangan.

Baekhyun cepat tanggap, ia mengerti bahwa Chanyeol kesal karena dirinya berada disini. Tanpa suara, Baekhyun menutup kopernya dengan pelan seolah-olah jika ia mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun bahkan jejak kaki maka dirinya akan mati. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dan mengangkat kopernya berjalan menuju pintu. Biarlah malam ini ia harus membersihkan kamar pekerja dan mempunyai waktu tidur yang sedikit.

"Mau kemana?" Suara Chanyeol yang berat terdengar menusuk ke telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurunkan kopernya dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"A—aku pikir, aku harus tidur di kamarku. Aku akan bilang pada Paman kemaren malam aku tidur bersamamu, jadi kau tenang saja." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali mengangkat kopernya.

"Jika kau melangkahkan kakimu sekali saja maka akan kupastikan kau akan ditendang dari rumah ini," Chanyeol terdengar datar dan bahkan terdapat selipan frustasi di nadanya itu. Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal kemudian kembali meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, pria brengsek itu yang memaksaku," Baekhyun tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di kamar yang sama. Pasti ada campur tangan Paman Park. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Paman Park, intinya Chanyeol hanya mampu menurutinya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol. "Aku akan tidur di lantai, dan aku tidak akan menganggumu Chan," Baekhyun kembali membuka kopernya dan mengambil jaket, kemudian menutupnya. Baekhyun meringkuk di dekat kopernya dengan jaketnya yang menutupi kakinya.

Baekhyun bergumam, namun telinga Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya. Sebuah nada lembut seperti pengantar tidur yang diucapkan oleh pria mungil yang tengah meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya di sudut; "Sleep well, Baekhyunee," dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum menutup matanya.

Baekhyun selalu mengatakan hal itu sebelum tidur, karena Baekhyun merasa seperti Ayahnya yang mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah berganti dengan pakaian sekolah barunya, sekarang ia sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolah sembari melihat-lihat. Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali berangkat karena takut terlambat. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus mandiri dan tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain, makanya Baekhyun pagi-pagi menaiki bus dan mencari sekolah ini sendirian. Karena sungguh, ini ketiga kalinya Baekhyun pergi ke Korea. Apalagi yang pertama dan kedua tidak menetap terlalu lama.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat laki-laki tinggi sedang menempelkan sesuatu di mading sekolah. Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang ditempelkan oleh laki-laki itu. Ia akan membacanya setelah laki-laki itu pergi.

Benar saja, laki-laki itu pergi setelah ia selesai menempelkan selembaran kertas. Baekhyun berlari kecil dan tidak bersuara mendekati mading. Selembaran kertas yang ditempelkan laki-laki tadi adalah sebuah ajakan untuk bergabung dalam klub basket. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tentu saja ia ingin bergabung dalam klub basket. Baekhyun sungguh memimpikan ini. Ia memang pernah bergabung dalam klub basket sebelumnya, namun tidak pernah sampai bertanding, karena teman-temannya mempunyai badan yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus berpikir positif. Siapa tahu, kali ini ia akan ikut bertanding.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling untuk mencari laki-laki tadi. Ia menemukannya! Laki-laki itu baru saja berbelok ke arah kanan. Baekhyun mengejarnya.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" Laki-laki itu berhenti karena mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Laki-laki itu merasa bahwa seseorang memang memanggilnya karena lorong sekolah yang ia lewati hanya ada dirinya. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya sedang terengah-engah. Baekhyun mendongak menatap laki-laki itu.

Kini Baekhyun sudah kembali pada posisi berdirinya. Ia menatap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Nafasnya tidak lagi terengah-engah seperti tadi. "Apa kau yang menempel selembaran kertas itu?"

Laki-laki itu menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Selembaran kertas untuk bergabung dalam klub basket?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak yakin padanya. Apa mungkin Baekhyun salah orang? Tapi tidak mungkin. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana bentuk tubuh orang itu. Apalagi rambutnya berwarna putih. Karena hanya dia saja yang berambut putih; selama Baekhyun berjalan-jalan pagi di lorong sekolah.

"Ah itu, kenapa?"

"Apa kau menempelkan selembaran itu berarti kau adalah anggota klub basket?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban. "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Oh Sehun?" Laki-laki itu tertawa keras karena melihat wajah polos orang dihadapannya ini ketika menanyakan; dimana Oh Sehun. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa—kau tertawa?"

Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya dan berdehem mencoba menghentikan tawanya, "Untuk apa kau mencari Sehun? Ingin menggodanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menempelkan tangannya di depan dada dengan tanda silang; yang artinya ia tidak menggoda Sehun, "Tadi aku membaca selembaran itu dan yang ingin mendaftar ke klub basket harus mendaftar di Oh Sehun,"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya karena tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mendekat dan mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mundur karena wajah laki-laki itu terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kau? Ingin bergabung dalam klub basket?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum remeh seperti tidak percaya bahwa pria semacam Baekhyun dapat mengikuti kegiatan olahraga seperti ini, seharusnya dilihat dari luar Baekhyun cocoknya mengikuti klub seperti matematika, fisika, dan yang sejenis dengan itu. "Tubuhmu begitu pendek dibandingkan denganku. Tubuhmu terlihat lemah. Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?"

"Bocah sepertimu akan mati bahkan sebelum peperangan dimulai," Laki-laki itu semakin menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan beberapa sindiran yang begitu menusuk hati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kembali menjadi lemah karena sindiran yang begitu tajam.

Laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, "Pikirkan baik-baik. Klub basket di sekolah ini tidak akan main-main dalam pemilihan. Kau harus bisa bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Aku yakin, bocah sepertimu tidak akan masuk ke dalam klub. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras untuk masuk, terserah. Ketua tim basket di sekolah ini sangat tidak bersahabat,"

Laki-laki itu berbalik, memunggungi Baekhyun, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku adalah Oh Sehun," Kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa aku bisa masuk? Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak bisa bergabung. _Dad_ pasti mengerti. Aku ingin sekali mengikuti basket karena _Dad_ sangat menyukainya dan berharap melihatku di pertandingan basket," Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan mengangguk. Ia harus mencobanya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan? Tidak apa-apa jika Baekhyun tidak bergabung dalam klub basket. Mungkin, _skill_ nya kurang bagus dibandingkan dengan beberapa orang yang mengikuti basket. Intinya Baekhyun harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Pada saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun akan mencari Sehun untuk mendaftar.

Di lain tempat, Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar karena sebuah telpon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Setelah melihat nama yang terlihat di layar ponselnya, Sehun mengangkatnya dengan malas.

"Apa?"

" _Berapa orang yang mendaftar?"_

"Brengsek. Ini masih pagi dan bahkan aku baru saja menempelnya. Fuck you, Chanyeol.

" _Orang yang mendaftar akan menjadi urusanmu."_

Sehun menggeram jengkel, mau apa dia? Mau bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain begitu? Sehun kadang berpikir kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang menjadi ketua tim, karena Chanyeol selalu melimpahkan urusan basket padanya. Oke. Sehun akui, ia memang kalah karena skill basket Chanyeol sungguh menakjubkan dan dirinya mempunyai banyak syarat kenapa ia bisa menjadi ketua tim. Walaupun kadang-kadang Chanyeol sangat menjengkelkan, "Kenapa? Kau ingin bersenang-senang dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh diseberang sana, " _Tidak ada. Aku hanya malas, oke? Aku sedang banyak pikiran,"_

"Memang sejak kapan kau tidak banyak pikiran?"

" _Aish sudahlah. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Pendaftaran ditutup hari ini dan mereka yang mengikuti harus berkumpul sepulang sekolah."_

"Baik. Jika aku melakukannya dengan baik, kau harus membayarku _one night stand,"_

" _Brengsek kau!_ "

Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Sehun dan Sehun terkekeh karena ia dapat memperbudak Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu keras kepala dan bahkan tidak ada yang berani menantangnya. Chanyeol sangat susah dibujuk dan ia merupakan orang yang egois. Sehun sebenarnya agak ketakutan ketika berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memperbudak Chanyeol. Dan situasi inilah yang cocok. Walaupun Sehun adalah sahabat Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak segan-segan akan memukul Sehun. Karena memang begitulah sifat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

Hihii, gimana fanficnya? Bagus ga hehe, kalau responnya bagus aku bakalan lanjutin, kalo ngga ya yaudah deh sampai sini aja hoho. Aku belum sempet ngecek ada typo atau ngga, jadi maaf ya kalo ada typo, tinggalkan jejak ya, xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERFECTLY IMPERFECT.**

by: byunchips

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and other.

CHANBAEK

BOYS LOVE / YAOI / RATE-M

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02**

.

.

.

* * *

Berkali kali Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan berdehem karena jujur dirinya sangat gugup untuk menatap banyak murid yang kini akan menjadi temannya. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh wali kelasnya tentang biodatanya. Ketika melihat wajah temannya satu persatu, Baekhyun mendadak membuka mulutnya ketika melihat rambut yang sangat familiar dimatanya, matanya menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga menatap matanya sembari menopang dagunya malas.

Baekhyun sungguh terkejut, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berada di kelas yang sama dengannya, bukankah harusnya Baekhee? Mengingat percakapan mereka saat di mobil yang ingin menuju rumah Chanyeol; Baekhee terang-terangan mengatakan pada Ibunya kalau Baekhee ingin sekelas dengan calon saudaranya, sementara Baekhyun berada di kelas lain karena Baekhee tidak ingin sekelas dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas celananya ketakutan karena ia bingung apa yang harus dijelaskan Baekhyun untuk Ibunya. Ibunya pasti memarahinya karena tidak menolak kelas itu. Harusnya diberikan untuk Baekhee karena Chanyeol berada di kelas itu.

Awalnya, ketika guru itu memberikan dua kelas, yaitu kelas 12-A dan 12-B, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan memilih kelas 12-B karena Baekhyun yakin akan kemampuannya yang masih dibawah Baekhee. Baekhyun rasa Baekhee pantas mendapatkan kelas yang sangat bagus. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol berada dikelas yang sama dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-teman kelasnya yang lain, disana ia melihat Sehun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya karena sungguh ia sangat senang sekelas dengan Sehun karena ia tidak perlu menanyakan ke teman-temannya nanti dimana kelas Sehun. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot untuk mencari Sehun dimana mana. Bahkan ia pasti kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu Sehun berada di tingkat berapa; ia senang sekelas dengan Sehun bukan untuk menggoda Sehun seperti yang Sehun pikirkan.  
 _  
_"Baekhyun, silahkan duduk di tempat kosong."

Baekhyun membungkuk pelan dan berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong di meja pojok belakang (tepatnya di belakang Sehun). Baekhyun bersyukur karena itu tempat yang sangat bagus untuk bertanya-tanya tentang klub basket disekolah ini kepada Sehun.

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat duduk di bangku miliknya. Ia melirik ke depan, ke arah Sehun yang masih menopang dagunya. Haruskah ia meminta formulirnya sekarang? Baekhyun menggeleng karena tidak ingin menganggu Sehun yang sedang fokus pada pelajaran.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan pelan-pelan mengambil ponselnya, Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk bermain ponsel pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ia hanya mengecek sesuatu yang berada di ponselnya.

Hati Baekhyun mengernyit sakit, bahwa tidak ada satupun pesan dari Ibunya yang bertanya apakah Baekhyun sampai di sekolah dengan selamat? Bagaimana hari-harinya di sekolah baru? Baekhyun menggeleng, karena sampai kapanpun Baekhyun bermimpi, _Ibunya tidak akan pernah melihatnya_.

"Hey, aku Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kemudian melirik laki-laki di sampingnya sedang berbicara padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum riang karena mulai mendapatkan teman baru. "Kau ingin mengikuti klub apa?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Sehun kemudian kembali melirik ke arah Jongdae, "Kudengar klub basket sedang mencari anggota tim ya? Aku akan bergabung ke dalamnya," Jongdae membulatkan matanya terkejut karena melihat Baekhyun yang berani sekali ingin masuk ke dalam klub basket.

"Kau—yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengernyit. Kenapa semua orang terlihat tidak yakin terhadapnya? Apa karena tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat mungil dan terlihat lemah sehingga Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cocok untuk mengikuti klub basket?

Jongdae terlihat gusar ketika ingin membicarakan klub basket, ia melirik Sehun yang berada di depannya, kemudian melirik Jaehyun dan Chanyeol yang jauh darinya. Jongdae sedikit beryukur karena mereka agak jauh dari tempat duduk Jongdae. Tapi ia harus berhati-hati karena ada Sehun di depan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu jika orang yang duduk di depanmu adalah anggota tim basket," Itu pernyataan yang diberikan Jongdae. Baekhyun melirik orang yang duduk di depannya, dia adalah Sehun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu, karena tadi ia sempat berbincang dengan Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian kembali mendengar Jongdae yang bercerita.

"Jadi aku akan mengecilkan suaraku agar tidak di dengar olehnya, oke?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, "Semua anggota basket sangat terkenal di sekolah ini, mereka itu yah—semacam flower boys di sekolah ini, intinya orang yang masuk ke dalam klub basket harus sangat sangat memenuhi syarat yang di keluarkan oleh ketuanya. Aku kasihan padamu, Baek. Aku tidak mengejekmu, tapi kau tahu 'kan tubuhmu terlihat seperti—lemah?"

"Kau lihat saja tubuh Sehun," Jongdae menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang melihatnya, "Memang, ia tidak terlalu berotot, maksudku ia memang berotot tapi dengan otot yang wajar, tidak menyeramkan seperti atlet-atlet yang mengerikan itu," Baekhyun terkikik mendengar Jongdae.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan otot?"

"Walaupun otot Sehun kecil dan aku akui sangat bagus, ia sangat berbeda denganmu. Lenganmu mulus sekali. Lagipula wajah Sehun itu tampan, dan kau eum—cantik?" Jongdae terkekeh ketika Baekhyun mendelik dan memukul lengannya.

"Jangan salah ya! Dulu aku ikut klub basket di Amerika dulu,"

"Lalu?" Jongdae seakan terlihat menanti jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingannya, karena tinggi badan temanku jauh lebih tinggi dariku," Baekhyun menunduk sedih karena ia tidak menunjukkan Ayahnya bagaimana kemampuan basketnya, Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun di pertandingan basket; karena terlebih dahulu Ayahnya telah dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Aku akan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan memberitahumu satu hal yang sangat penting." Jongdae menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun melirik gurunya yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan. Kemudian Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Jongdae, "Kau lihat laki-laki dengan rambut merah? Dia adalah ketua tim basket dan kau harus berhati-hati dengannya,"

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, ia tahu siapa laki-laki dengan rambut merah di kelas ini. Hanya ada satu orang saja dengan rambut merah di kelas ini. Dan Baekhyun baru saja bertatapan dengannya, ia adalah Park Chanyeol, calon saudara tirinya. Apa mungkin jika Baekhyun muncul di klub basket maka Chanyeol akan menolaknya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menunjukkan skill bermainnya? Seperti yang Baekhyun ingat, kemarin malam Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka dengan dirinya.

"Be—benarkah?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Hm, Chanyeol itu keras kepala dan bahkan tidak ada yang berani menantangnya. Aku menyarankan sesuatu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, apa ia masih marah padanya karena Paman Park memaksanya untuk tidur di kamarnya?

"Baek, kau lihat gadis yang berada di depan itu? Dengan rambut yang di ombre pink?" Baekhyun melirik ke depan melihat gadis itu yang juga memainkan ponselnya. "Dia itu seperti hm—jalangnya Chanyeol,"

"Hey, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau dikatakan dengan hal itu? Mungkin kau akan biasa saja, tapi ia adalah seorang perempuan yang berhati lemah," Baekhyun kembali melirik Jongdae dan menatapnya tajam membuat Jongdae memukul bibirnya berkali-kali karena bibirnya yang asal berbicara seenaknya saja.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar apapun lagi dari Jongdae. Ia kembali ke menegakkan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya dan pura-pura mendengarkan guru sehingga Jongdae tidak akan berbicara lagi padanya. Jongdae yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendengarkan guru.

Baekhyun merasa sedih ketika mendengar kata jalang yang keluar dari mulut siapapun. Karena itu membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi saudara yang tidak berguna bagi kakaknya. Diam-diam Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang menetes menggunakan kelingkingnya ketika ia menopang dagunya.

 _Baekhyun yang waktu itu mengintip Baekhee yang sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki yang dikenali oleh Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu berteriak pada Baekhee yang kemudian disusul oleh Baekhee yang ikut berteriak. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin berlari kesana dan memarahi laki-laki itu karena sudah berteriak pada Baekhee. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, kakaknya akan balik memarahinya karena dirinya sudah ikut campur._

 _Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menampar Baekhee dan berteriak; jalang. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhee yang terisak. Tentu saja Baekhyun kesal setengah mati pada laki-laki itu. Ia ingin memarahi lelaki itu karena sudah menyakiti Baekhee sampai menampar kakaknya dan mengatai hal buruk pada kakaknya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti kakaknya. Tidak satupun!_

 _Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya kemudian berlari menuju kakaknya dan mencoba untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya. Baekhyun tidak peduli jika ia akan dimarahi kakaknya, Baekhyun hanya ingin memeluknya dan berbagi kasih sayang. Berharap Baekhee akan berteriak dan memarahinya sehingga rasa kesal Baekhee perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tidak apa-apa, demi kakaknya Baekhyun rela melakukan apapun._

 _Namun, Baekhyun terlambat. Kakaknya sudah berlari terlebih dahulu dan menaiki taxi. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut, Baekhyun berlari mengikuti kakaknya kemudian memberhentikan satu taxi dan masuk ke dalamnya._

" _Sir, follow that taxi, please," Sang pengemudi taxi mengangguk mendengarkan Baekhyun kemudian mengikuti taxi yang dinaiki oleh Baekhee. Baekhyun takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kakaknya. Baekhyun harus mengikuti kemana Baekhee apapun yang terjadi._

 _Tiba-tiba taxi yang ditumpangi Baekhee berhenti di taman umum. Baekhee keluar dari taxi tersebut dan berjalan ke bangku yang berada di taman umum. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun turun dari taxi agar tidak terlihat oleh Baekhee. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pohon besar dan bersembunyi disana, melihat kakaknya yang masih menangis dan terisak karena laki-laki itu._

 _Lama kelamaan kakaknya berhenti menangis dan terisak kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Melihat anak-anak yang sedang berlarian, bermain, bernyanyi, bahkan ada yang menangis. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja. Baekhyun merasa seperti saudara yang jahat karena Baekhyun tidak ada disaat Baekhee sedih._

" _I know you in there, Ethan."_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana Baekhee bisa tahu bahwa dirinya sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan meremas celananya, kemudian berjalan menuju Baekhee yang sedang duduk dan berdiri di depannya._

 _Baekhee melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tajam, "Why do you keep invading in other people privacy?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng mencoba untuk melurusi kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dengan Baekhee. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu privasi Baekhee. Baekhyun hanya tidak sengaja melihat Baekhee berbicara dengan laki-laki itu karena Baekhyun melihat laki-laki itu sedang berteriak pada kakaknya._

" _Eve, are you okay?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Baekhee dan Baekhyun tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Kemudian Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengambil air minumnya, "Ini minumlah," Baekhyun memberikannya pada Baekhee untuk meminumnya, agar Baekhee menjadi lebih tenang._

 _Baekhee menepis minuman yang diberikan Baekhyun hingga minuman Baekhyun jatuh dan menggelinding jauh. Baekhyun terkejut karena kini kakaknya berdiri kemudian menatapnya tajam._

" _Do you want to know how much it hurts?"_

" _Eve, what are you talking about? I—i don't understand,"_

 _Baekhee mendengus remeh mendengar Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, "Aku tahu kau melihatnya dari awal. Semuanya. All of it. Pada saat dia menamparku, kau bahkan melihatnya."_

 _Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Baekhee, "Yes. Aku melihatnya. Maafkan aku Baekhee, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Don't act like you don't understand, bitch. Kau tahu 'kan, bahwa aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekatimu, membuatmu menyukainya, and finally he fucks you." Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Baekhee. "Setelah itu aku akan menerima pernyataan cintanya jika ia berhasil melakukannya. Dan, yeah, akhirnya berhasil," Baekhee tersenyum miring membuat_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum tipis karena ia memang tahu, bahkan laki-laki itu yang memberitahunya. "Kau senang 'kan pada akhirnya dia menamparku?"_

" _Bu—bukan begitu, Baekhee. Ak—aku—"_

 _Baekhee menamparnya dengan keras._

"—hey!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang mendengus di depannya dengan keras. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba fokus dan tidak melamun seperti tadi di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Untung saja guru yang mengajar bahkan tidak menegurnya, kalau ia sampai menegur Baekhyun bisa-bisa dirinya di cap menjadi siswa yang tidak baik karena ia merupakan siswa baru. Baekhyun melihat gurunya yang bahkan tidak ada di mejanya, menurut Baekhyun mungkin saja gurunya sedang keluar sebentar.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat Sehun yang memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ingin bergabung dalam tim basket 'kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat membuat anak rambutnya ikut berayun-ayun. "Aku sudah memberikan formulirnya dari tadi dan kau malah melamun di saat jam pelajaran," Sehun menunjuk formulir tersebut menggunakan dagu, "Ikut aku sepulang sekolah,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk pada Sehun, "Eum—terimakasih, Sehun." Sehun berbalik tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya bingung, mungkin memang begitulah sifat Sehun mengingat tadi Sehun sangat tidak setuju dengan adanya Baekhyun di tim basket dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia harus menunjukkannya pada Sehun bahwa dirinya tidak lemah seperti yang ia kira.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada Sehun, "Tenang saja, aku pastikan tidak akan membuatmu malu, oke?" Tidak ada respon dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya kembali.

Baekhyun melirik formulir bergabung dalam tim basket ditangannya. Apa ia harus bergabung dalam klub ini? Baekhyun sebenarnya agak ragu mengenai hal itu. Mendadak ia mengingat perkataan Jongdae bahwa ketua tim basket di sekolah ini adalah Chanyeol, calon saudara tirinya.

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda bersama temannya. Siapa tahu dengan melihat Baekhyun yang pintar bermain basket, mungkin saja Chanyeol bisa menyukainya dan sering-sering bermain dengannya sehingga lama kelamaan mereka akan akrab. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif dengan ini.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Jongdae kini berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Awalnya Baekhyun memijat tubuhnya pelan, tubuhnya menjadi sakit karena semalaman ia tidur di lantai kamar Chanyeol yang dingin. Ruang kelasnya sudah hampir sepi karena saat ini sedang bel istirahat, Baekhyun bingung ingin bertanya kepada siapa karena Baekhyun sama sekali belum berkenalan dengan mereka. Apalagi Baekhyun merupakan sosok yang pemalu, berbeda dengan kakaknya.

Kemudian Jongdae yang awalnya pergi akhirnya datang membawa beberapa kertas dan menuju mejanya. Ia meletakkan kertas tersebut di dalam tasnya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang memijat tubuhnya. Jongdae menawarkan bantuan kepada Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Jongdae, kertas yang kau bawa tadi itu kertas apa?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, karena sungguh mereka seperti canggung dan berjalan biasa. Apalagi dengan kasus Baekhyun yang marah dengan Jongdae karena Jongdae menyebut gadis yang berambut ombre dengan sebutan; jalangnya Chanyeol.

"Ah itu lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan klub musik, aku harus menyebarkannya ke seluruh anggota. Ck, sangat lelah menjadi ketua klub musik," Ada nada yang mengeluh terselip disana. Jongdae menghela nafasnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti kemudian menoleh pada Jongdae yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat mata Baekhyun yang begitu berbinar.

"Kau ketua klub musik?" Jongdae mengangguk bingung melihat mata Baekhyun yang semakin berbinar, "Wah, keren sekali. Kau adalah orang terkeren di mataku." Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya yang membuat Jongdae terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Jika kau sudah lelah di klub basket kau bisa bergabung denganku di klub musik," Jongdae mengedipkan matanya membuat Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Jongdae, "Asal kau bisa memainkan alat musik atau bernyanyi kau pasti bisa masuk ke klub musik,"

Perkataan Jongdae membuat senyum Baekhyun perlahan-lahan luntur begitu saja. Jongdae yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak semakin memudar ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu sedih dimatanya. Seperti rasa menyesal dan tersirat beberapa luka di dalamnya. Mata Baekhyun terlihat kosong dan memancarkan sorot kesedihan dan penyesalan. Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak, "A—ah, ya?"

"Kau melamun," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng sembari berjalan bersama Jongdae.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di depan lokernya. Kemudian dua orang gadis menghampirinya dan berbincang dengan Sehun. Sehun menutup lokernya kemudian menatap gadis di depannya dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun mendengus, giliran bersama gadis saja ia tersenyum seperti itu. Sedangkan bersama Baekhyun tadi ia terlihat seperti sangat emosi dengan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun ingin berteman dengan Sehun karena Sehun adalah orang yang pertama mengobrol dengannya di sekolah ini.

"Jongdae, Sehun itu orangnya bagaimana?" Jongdae menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan dua orang gadis, "Ia selalu terlihat emosi padaku dan bersama dua gadis itu ia tersenyum genit, huh, laki-laki seperti itu harus masuk ke daftar hitamku," Jongdae terkekeh geli karena Baekhyun sudah bisa menilai orang yang bahkan belum akrab dengannya. Jongdae melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu semangat untuk memasukkan Sehun ke daftar hitamnya.

"Kau salah, Sehun itu seperti kembaran Chanyeol. Namun, Sehun adalah versi sedikit ramah, aku bilang sedikit ramah, oke? Ramahnya adalah karena Sehun tidak akan mengeluarkan wajah pura pura senang, berbeda seperti Chanyeol yang pura-pura tersenyum padahal terlintas beberapa ide gila di dalam otaknya, kau tahu 'kan? Seperti Joker..." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya bingung. Jongdae menghela nafas kemudian menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk sedikit mendekat padanya.

"Itu bukan senyum, Baek. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman remeh."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, memang benar, itu adalah senyuman remeh. Bukan senyuman genit seperti yang Baekhyun bilang. Tapi Baekhyun bingung kenapa Sehun dikatakan sedikit ramah oleh Jongdae. Padahal Sehun galak sekali dengan Baekhyun dan sangat terlihat emosi ketika berbicara padanya. Apa mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah orang baru?

"Kau termasuk beruntung," Tiba-tiba Jongdae berbicara membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongdae dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku lihat tadi Sehun memberikanmu formulir untuk bergabung dalam tim basket," Baekhyun mendengus. Apa yang bisa dikatakan beruntung karena Sehun dapat memberikan formulir itu. Bukankah semua orang memang akan mendapatkan formulir itu? Apalagi kata selembaran kertas yang di tempel di mading itu memang harus mendaftar di Sehun.

"Apanya yang dikatakan beruntung?" Itu suara Baekhyun yang mendengus.

"Ck, kau tahu tidak kalau Sehun itu selalu bertanya-tanya dan meremehkan orang, jadi jika ada seseorang yang ingin bergabung dalam klub basket siap-siap saja akan ditanyakan macam-macam dan membuat orang-orang menjadi ragu untuk mengikuti klub basket. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa Sehun mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu,"

Jongdae menggeleng tidak habis pikir bahwa Sehun menghabiskan waktu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada orang-orang yang akan bergabung. Bisa saja 'kan Sehun hanya memberikan formulir tersebut dan kemudian pada saat mereka berkumpul, baru Sehun akan mulai bertanya-tanya. Itu terdengar tidak membuang waktu menurut Jongdae. Sehun terlalu lama.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau kau itu sama saja seperti Sehun!"

"Hah?" Jongdae dengan raut wajah bodohnya berteriak pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun bilang bahwa dirinya sama seperti Sehun.

"Kau membuang waktu karena selalu bergosip dan juga terlalu memperhatikan orang sampai detail seperti itu. Aku yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini sudah mempunyai banyak sekali berita, padahal aku hanya berteman dengamu saja," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena teman barunya ini sungguh cerewet. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir darimana Jongdae mendapat semua informasi-informasi sampai se detail itu. Bahkan Baekhyun yang hanya mengobrol dengan Jongdae saja sudah banyak mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

Jongdae terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil. Baekhyun justru senang mempunyai teman seperti Jongdae karena Jongdae mempunyai aura yang ceria sehingga membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan senang. Baekhyun sungguh berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena memberikan teman seperti Jongdae yang selalu membuatnya terkekeh.

"Baik, kita sudah sampai,"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae kembali tertawa karena nada yang digunakan Jongdae sungguh membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Mereka bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa sampai Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

Tawa mereka perlahan-lahan memudar. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, dan membatu. Nafas Baekhyun dan Jongdae sama-sama tercekat dan Baekhyun bahkan memegang erat gagang pintu sementara Jongdae menelan ludahnya di belakang Baekhyun.

Mereka melihat bahwa Chanyeol dan gadis berambut ombre berwarna pink—yang diketahu bernama Haneul—sedang berciuman panas di salah satu ranjang ruang kesehatan. Bahkan Chanyeol sedang duduk sedangkan Haneul duduk diatas paha Chanyeol dan mengangkat roknya hingga perut. Haneul sendiri menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menampar pantat Haneul. Setelah kejadian Baekhyun membuka pintu, Chanyeol reflex mendorong Haneul hingga menjauh darinya. Haneul malah mendelik pada Baekhyun yang membuka pintu kemudian kembali mendelik pada Chanyeol dengan padangan; sialan, kau lupa untuk mengunci pintu?

Baekhyun bergetar. Karena sungguh, ia takut bahwa Chanyeol akan semakin membencinya dan Ibunya akan marah jika Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Ibunya akan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun melakukan hal buruk sehingga Chanyeol sangat membencinya dan itu membuat Ibu Baekhyun berpikir bahwa jika Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun maka akan berdampak besar bagi keluarga Baekhyun. Siapa tahu saja Chanyeol memberitahu Ayahnya tentang kejelekan Baekhyun.

Jongdae yang melihat Baekhyun gemetar segera melepas tangan Baekhyun dari gagang pintu dan maju ke depan Baekhyun. Menurut Jongdae mungkin Baekhyun hanya syok ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berkelakuan seperti itu. Jongdae menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena telah berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Jongdae pasti berpikir Baekhyun teringat perkataannya tadi yang menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol itu sangat menyeramkan, namun Baekhyun malah memikirkan nasib keluarganya nanti.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak mengetuk pintu, tenang saja karena aku dan Baekhyun akan tutup mulut," Jongdae menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menariknya pergi begitu saja? Aku belum berkenalan dengan siswa baru yang sepertinya sudah berteman akrab denganmu," Baekhyun melepas tangan Jongdae dan mengangguk seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mulai berpikir, mungkin inilah saatnya mereka mengobrol sebagai calon saudara tiri, Baekhyun akan mulai bertanya apa yang tidak disukai oleh Chanyeol sehingga ia bisa memperbaiki diri dan tidak mempermalukan Ibunya dan kakaknya karena mempunyai anak dan saudara seperti Baekhyun.

Jongdae menghela nafas kemudian berjalan keluar. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Haneul yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seperti merajuk dan terlihat kesal karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga akan menyuruhnya untuk keluar, "Babe, kau juga. Aku akan mencarimu setelah ini, oke?" Haneul yang terlihat ragu akhirnya pergi keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memainkan jari-jarinya sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa menjauh? Mendekatlah. Aku merasa tersinggung," Chanyeol tertawa kecil sembari melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat canggung. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil yang kemudian diikuti oleh gerak tubuhnya yang bergeser, mendekati ranjang di dekat Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Ia duduk disebelah Chanyeol dengan kaku, sementara Chanyeol terlihat santai dan menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku karena kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidur di lantai,"

Baekhyun menggeleng, karena Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena baru pertama kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun sudah tidur di kamar Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Semestinya aku yang harus meminta maaf,"

Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh membuat Baekhyun terkejut, pasalnya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Kau sudah tahu ya, bagaimana sifatku? Mengingat Kim Jongdae yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk berbicara," Semestinya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju karena Jongdae memang menceritakan secara detail namun itu membuat Baekhyun justru lebih berhati-hati pada orang-orang yang diceritakan oleh Jongdae. Apalagi dengan sikap Jongdae tadi yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun ketika mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Sebut saja Baekhyun gila karena telah mempercayai Jongdae yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Apa Paman Park tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kurasa akan berbahaya jika Paman Park tahu, Chan," Baekhyun bertanya pelan pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Enggh—kurasa," Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan bahunya ragu ketika wajah Chanyeol mendekatkan diri ke wajah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun harus mundur untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Kurasa apa? Kurasa Paman Park tidak peduli?" Chanyeol semakin memajukan wajahnya mendekati Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terus mundur untuk mencoba menjauh dari Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya jatuh terbaring di atas ranjang karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Chanyeol malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menindih Baekhyun.

"C—chanyeol, kurasa kita terlalu dekat," Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menggunakan tangan mungilnya namun kekuatan Chanyeol lebih besar dari Baekhyun sehingga dorongan Baekhyun pun tidak mempan bagi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mendekatkan diri dengan saudaraku, itu saja," Mendekatkan diri yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol adalah konteks yang sangat ambigu.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, o—oke?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang semakin kuat mendorong tubuhnya, begitupula Chanyeol yang semakin kuat bertahan dari dorongan Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kakakmu pintar dan cantik sehingga banyak orang menyukainya, lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga banyak orang yang akan menyukaimu?"

"Chanyeol, tolong lepaskan."

"Kau memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk mereka agar kau disukai banyak orang?"

Semakin lama bibir Chanyeol mendekati bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tolonglah. Kumohon,"

Chanyeol menyentakkan lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa mendorong Chanyeol lebih kuat lagi. Bahkan cengkraman Chanyeol sungguh kuat sehingga Baekhyun sedikit meringis, "Dengarkan aku, sialan. Keluargaku sudah sangat buruk dan keluargamu datang menambah keburukan keluargaku. Jangan coba-coba untuk melawanku. Jika kau melawanku, maka akan kupastikan kau akan merasa tersiksa di dekatku, dan berdoa saja semoga keluargamu tidak akan kutendang,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Jangan pernah menganggap kita ini dekat dan jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kau akan diterima sebagai calon saudara tiriku, aku tidak akan pernah menginginkanmu,"

 _Aku tidak akan pernah menginginkanmu._

Semua orang memang tidak akan pernah menginginkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit kemudian merapikan kancing bajunya yang sempat terbuka akibat ulah Haneul tadi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan, bahkan tanpa membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri atau sekedar untuk menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan cepat ke dalam tasnya karena sekolah telah berakhir. Itu artinya ia harus mengikuti Sehun untuk berkumpul bersama calon anggota tim basket. Baekhyun tidak ingin Sehun menunggunya, selagi Sehun sedang memasukkan beberapa bukunya, Baekhyun justru bergerak cepat memasukkan semua bukunya.

Ia sudah berdiri di sebelah Sehun yang masih merapikan bukunya, menunggu Sehun yang tengah merapikan bukunya. Jongdae sudah menghilang sedaritadi karena ia harus mencari temannya, dan Baekhyun mengerti itu.

Sehun menggendong tasnya dan melirik Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menyusul Sehun. Baekhyun tahu betul bagaimana sifat Baekhyun yang sudah di ceritakan oleh Jongdae. Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Sehun sementara Sehun berjalan di depannya.

"Sehun, kau bisa mengaturnya 'kan?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun membuat Sehun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun yang berhenti kemudian mendongak.

Sehun mengangguk malas dan memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol seenaknya saja pulang sedangkan dirinya sendirian mengatur calon anggota klub basketnya. Chanyeol kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang membuat manik mata mereka menjadi bertatapan, buru-buru Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, anak baru? Sudah akrab dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol memberikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ragu ragu untuk menerimanya. "Namaku Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, namun tangannya masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol, "Namaku Baekhyun," Baekhyun menarik tangannya, namun Chanyeol malah mencengkram tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskannya dengan tenang.

"Ah, karena dia anak baru dan kebetulan ingin mengikuti klub basket jadi aku mengajaknya," Chanyeol terdiam. Saat itu rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan Sehun dan Baekhyun karena perkataan Sehun yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan bergabung dalam klub basket.

Chanyeol dengan susah payah menahan tawanya. Karena sungguh, laki-laki seperti Baekhyun mengikuti klub olahraga atau lebih spesifik klub basket? Chanyeol tidak akan terkejut pria seperti Baekhyun akan mengikuti klub matematika, fisika, dan sejenisnya. Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan kemarahan Ibunya.

Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun pasti sudah tahu siapa ketua tim basket di sekolah ini karena mulut Jongdae. Baekhyun ternyata lebih berani selangkah ke depan untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Saat itu, otak Chanyeol terlintas beberapa ide.

"Kau tahu 'kan sebagai ketua yang baik aku harus ikut untuk memilih calon anggota?"

Sehun mengernyit karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendadak ingin mengikuti pemilihan.

"Brengsek, ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa? Sudah seharusnya ketua harus melihat bagaimana calon anggotanya, bukan begitu, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk ketika Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Aish, sudahlah, terserahmu,"

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun kemudian mereka berjalan, dan Baekhyun yang di belakangnya merasa dirinya terlihat sangat aneh karena mereka berdua saling merangkul sedangkan Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan mencari Ibunya. Atau mungkin seperti seekor domba yang sedang berjalan di belakang dua ekor serigala.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri di bangku depan sekolahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk menaiki bus. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan Baekhyun masih agak asing dengan Korea. Takutnya, karena Baekhyun terlalu bingung mencari jalan rumahnya, ternyata sudah malam dan Baekhyun pasti akan panik karena ketakutan.

Baekhyun tadi mengingatnya, bagaimana lelahnya ia bersama 11 orang lainnya karena Chanyeol selalu menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Chanyeol itu seperti ketua militer yang sedang mendidik anak buahnya. Bahkan tubuh Baekhyun sampai pegal semua. Menurut Baekhyun, pemilihan ini sangat berat karena teman-temannya sangat pintar bermain basket. Pemilihan anggota akan diumumkan secepatnya, dan yang terpilih hanya 5 orang dari 12 orang yang mengikuti pemilihan anggota klub basket. Baekhyun mulai berdoa, semoga saja dirinya terpilih dan masuk ke dalam klub basket.

Baehyun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak nama Ibunya. Kemudian ia mulai menghubungi Ibunya, dan memintanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun di sekolah.

" _Hello, who is this?"_

Sebuah panah menembus jantung Baekhyun dengan pelan dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat tersiksa. Itu kakaknya.

"Eve, its Ethan. Can you tell Mom to pick me up _?"_

" _Hell ya, Baek. Mom sudah memberitahumu untuk mandiri. Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri? Jangan manja Baekhyun. Kau adalah laki-laki,"_

"I—I know Eve, tapi—"

" _Aku dan Mom sedang berbelanja, jangan ganggu kami. Apa susahnya bertanya pada orang-orang untuk mencari rumah Chanyeol?"_

Jaringan telepon diputuskan sepihak oleh Baekhee. Baekhyun memandang ponselnya dengan sedih, raut wajahnya tersirat sebuah luka. Ibu dan kakaknya sedang berbelanja dan mereka tidak akan bisa menjemput Baekhyun. Tepatnya tidak akan pernah mau untuk menjemputnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, mencari Chanyeol; bukan berniat untuk satu mobil dengannya, tapi untuk menanyakan dimana alamat rumahnya, sehingga ia bisa pulang menaiki bus.

Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku sekolahnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol keluar. Dan dengan keberanian Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol, mencegahnya untuk menuju ke parkiran mobilnya.

"Eum—yeol—"

"Kau ternyata mempunyai keberanian yang luar biasa untuk menghadapiku," Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu semakin menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan beberapa sindiran yang begitu menusuk hati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mundur sedikit dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chan, aku ingin meminta alamat rumahmu, karena aku tidak tahu jalan pulang,"

Laki-laki itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celana kemudian terkekeh, "Kau tinggal menelepon Ibu kesayanganmu untuk menjemputmu karena kau itu seperti anak manja, yang tinggal meminta sesuatu pada Ibumu, dan Ibumu akan seperti peri yang mengambulkan semua permintaanmu,"

Seandainya saja Ibunya seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Seandainya saja Ibunya mengambulkan semua yang diinginkannya, tidak apa-apa, mungkin tidak semua, namun sekali saja Baekhyun sangat ingin diperhatikan. Jika saja Chanyeol tahu semua itu.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya, tapi—"

"Pergi dari hadapanku, brengsek," Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tersungkur di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengikuti klub basket kalau aku dorong begitu saja kau terjatuh?" Terselip nada remeh dari perkataan Chanyeol tersebut, kemudian dirinya pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun tanpa mau meminta maaf bahkan enggan untuk membantunya berdiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya ketika ia terjatuh tadi. Ia kembali duduk di bangku dan terlihat kebingungan sekali. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju motornya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun harus menanyakannya pada Sehun tentang restoran La Vest. Hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengingat restoran itu.

"Sehun?"

Sehun yang sedang memakai helmnya terhenti ketika disana Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menaiki motornya, namun ia masih melirik Baekhyun yang menghadang motornya.

"Kau tahu bus mana yang akan membawa kita ke restoran La Vest? Aku baru disini, jadi ini terlalu asing bagiku berada di Korea. Ibuku dan kakakku sibuk jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku, dan—"

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar Baekhyun yang terlalu menjelaskannya secara detail. Baekhyun masih terlihat mengoceh di depan Sehun, dan Sehun menopang dagunya dengan malas menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia membicarakan alasan kenapa ia menanyakan bus terdekat untuk ke restoran La Vest. Lama-lama Sehun terjebak disini karena ia harus mendengar curahan hati Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan dengan bus di Korea, Sehun akan pulang terlalu lama jika ia tidak menghentikan Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"—lalu aku ke Korea hanya sekitar—"

"Naiklah," Ucap Sehun final.

"E—eh?"

"Ck," Sehun menghidupkan mesin dan rencananya ia ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Baekhyun membawa tas gendongnya ke depan yang awalnya ia gendong di belakang dan sekarang ia menggendongnya di depan; karena Sehun menaiki motor jadi Baekhyun takut jika Sehun rem mendadak dadanya akan menempel pada punggung Sehun dan nanti Sehun akan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun memang berniat menggoda Sehun, "Terimakasih, Sehun," Baekhyun naik ke motor Sehun dan menggenggam celananya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya melihat Baekhyun bersama Sehun dengan menaiki motor. Chanyeol daritadi terdiam di dalam mobilnya karena ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan kebingungan di bangku itu. Namun setelah melihat Baekhyun yang berlari ke arah Sehun kemudian ia terlibat perbincangan dan akhirnya Sehun mengantar Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol meremas stir mobilnya dan memukulnya marah.

Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti sedang menggoda Sehun dengan akal busuknya itu; yang sama seperti Ibunya yang menggoda Ayahnya hingga mendapatkannya dan kekayaannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dirinya terlihat begitu marah dan ingin melaksanakan rencananya untuk menendang keluarga Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

terimakasih untuk 25 user yang udah mau nge review hehe;

 **SFA30 – winter park chanchan – yoogeurt – FlashMrB – icecream30 – cici fu – bbkhyn – valsxid – chan61baek04 – chika love baby baekhyun – laxytao – parkbaexh614 – inibaek – CussonsBaekby – ridassfjshi – akaindhe – AyuliLiffia – nchikkawaii – Park Shita – lily. kurniati. 77 – hyuneehun – annachanbaek07 – ih8puppies11 – kiyasita - Chel VL**

* * *

tolong tinggalkan jejak ya, karena aku pengen tahu reaksi kalian baca fanfic ini gimana, trus juga pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini, apakah mau tetep dilanjut/ngga, hehe. oh ya kalau boleh bisa kasi saran kok, dan kedepannya aku bakal perbaiki, xoxo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**PERFECTLY IMPERFECT.**

by: byunchips

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and other.

CHANBAEK

BOYS LOVE / YAOI / RATE-M

* * *

 **CHAPTER 03**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sehun?"

Sehun berdehem menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau menyukai basket?"

"Karena aku suka olahraga."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya di belakang Sehun. Matanya menyipit karena wajahnya di terpa angin kencang membuat anak rambutnya berterbangan sesekali mengenai wajah mungilnya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ia dan Sehun sedang menaiki motor. Namun, hanya Sehun saja yang memakai jaket dan helm. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak memakai jaket dan helm.

"Kalau kau suka olahraga kenapa memilih basket? Kenapa tidak yang lainnya?"

Sehun terdiam. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dirinya menyesal telah mengantar Baekhyun, seharusnya ia mengatakan bus mana yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja. Masalah selesai.

Suasana hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun juga terdiam dan tidak menanyakan apapun lagi pada Sehun. Baekhyun tersadar sepertinya Sehun memang tidak ingin berbicara dan Baekhyun mengerti bahwa dirinya sungguh cerewet kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Basket sangat menyenangkan,"

"Wah benarkah? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Walaupun tinggi badanku seperti ini, tapi aku sangat menyukai basket!" Nadanya terdengar ceria sekali setelah Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa menyenangkan sekali bisa mengikuti pertandingan basket?"

"Ya. Menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti—kau tahu ketika kau menyukai sesuatu dan melakukannya dengan hebat kemudian memperlihatkan skillmu kepada orang lain?"

"Wah! Rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali, iyakan?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun yang tertawa seperti anak kecil, sesekali meliriknya lewat kaca spion.

"Bagaimana denganmu di Amerika?"

"Aku memang mengikuti basket, tapi selama aku mengikuti klub basket aku tidak pernah mengikuti pertandingannya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Masalah tinggi badan,"

"Hahaha—" Tanpa sadar Sehun tertawa membuat Baekhyun memukul pundak pria di depannya dan mengerang protes. "Kau juga kalah tinggi dengan pemain basket disekolah ini,"

"Aku akan menunjukkan skillku," Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat, "Sehun, bagaimana penampilanku tadi? Apa nanti Chanyeol akan memilihku?" Sehun terkekeh di balik helmnya, tentunya Baekhyun tidak mengetahui.

"Kurasa permainanmu tadi cukup bagus. Entahlah, ini menurut pandangan Chanyeol saja nantinya,"

Baekhyun memikirkan yang lain, haruskah ia bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol di sekolah dengan Sehun? Hitung-hitung Baekhyun akan mulai mendekatkan diri kepada Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol mengancamnya agar tidak mendekatinya, namun bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus bisa mendekati Chanyeol demi Ibunya.

"Sehun, Chanyeol itu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman di belakang Sehun. Ia sedikit malu bertanya seperti ini, Sehun pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menggoda Chanyeol. Siapa dia yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Apakah Chanyeol itu pintar? Atau bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Chanyeol? Kau menyukainya?"

"E—eh," Tangkas Baekhyun cepat, dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambutnya bergerak liar di terpa angin. Sehun tertawa kecil karena gelengan kepala Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya bergerak juga, "Si—siapa bilang?"

Sehun berhenti di depan restoran La Vest. Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya ia sampai di restoran La Vest. Karena sungguh, jika mereka belum sampai maka Sehun pasti akan mengatakan hal hal aneh lagi tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sungguh malu. Sehun sangat salah mengira dirinya menyukai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun turun dengan terburu-buru, dirinya berdiri di depan Sehun dan membungkuk. Tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun. Sehun berdehem canggung dan segera pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri kini mengusap usap dadanya yang berdegup kencang berkat pertanyaan aneh dari Sehun. Baekhyun membawa tas punggungnya (yang awalnya di perut) ke belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kanan melihat restoran La Vest begitu bersinar di matanya. Karena Baekhyun sungguh lapar, ia memutuskan untuk membeli cupcake dan akan dimakan di perjalanan pulang ke rumah Chanyeol.

Tanpa tahu sebuah mobil berhenti di depan restoran La Vest dan sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Baekhyun keluar dari restoran La Vest dan hendak ingin memakan cupcakenya ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya membuat cupcakenya terjatuh. Baekhyun sungguh terkejut sekali ketika cupcake miliknya terjatuh sia-sia namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah menarik lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dimana orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol!

"He—hey?"

"Berisik,"

Pintu tertutup dan Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil pengemudi dan masuk dengan cepat. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang terdiam melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membelah kota Seoul.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kalian pulang bersama?"

Disana, sudah terdapat Ayah Chanyeol, Ibu Baekhyun, dan kakaknya—Baekhee. Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum kikuk sementara Chanyeol sudah melenggang pergi tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

Baekhee menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan menyelidik, Baekhyun dapat melihat hal itu, "Tidak Paman, kebetulan kami bertemu diluar rumah,"

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau masuk ke kamarmu dulu Baekhyun, Paman sudah menata rapi kamarmu,"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengatakan terimakasih—

"Katakan terimakasih Baekhyun, kau harus sopan,"

—Ibunya sudah membentak untuk mengatakan terimakasih kepada Paman. Seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkan rasa terimakasih kepada orang yang sudah membantunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan membungkuk kepada Paman Jaehwa, "Terimakasih, Paman."

"Jae, lain kali jangan seperti itu oke? Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula Baekhyun bisa melakukannya sendiri, iyakan sayang?"

Bukan pertanyaan melainkan perintah yang terselip di nada Ibunya. Baekhyun melihat tatapan Ibunya. Hanya ada raut kebencian di matanya tanpa sama sekali memperlihatkan adanya rasa sayang ketika ia menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk mencoba untuk memahami semuanya seperti yang ia biasa lakukan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Kepalanya menunduk, ia menjadi sedih ketika Ibunya memperlakukan Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Baekhyun sendiri permisi kemudian menuju kamarnya.

"Jujur saja kau pulang bersama Chanyeol 'kan?" Tiba-tiba Baekhee membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun yang hampir merapikan buku-bukunya menoleh dan menggeleng. Ia tahu, jika ia mengatakan 'ya, aku pulang bersama Chanyeol', Baekhee akan marah besar padanya. Baekhyun tahu betul, Baekhee tidak suka jika dirinya lebih cepat akrab bersama Chanyeol dibandingkan Baekhee. Dan tidak akan pernah suka jika dirinya akrab bersama Chanyeol.

"Tidak Baekhee, aku bertemu dengannya di luar rumah."

Baekhee menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, ia sungguh tidak mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun, "Bohong!"

"Ti—tidak!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya membuat Baekhee semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Baekhyun sadar jika ia baru saja menaikkan volume suaranya. Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Baekhee yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Kau berani membentakku, Ethan?"

"Eve—ak—aku—" Baekhee menatapnya tajam membuat Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia sempat mengangkatnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhee, "Maaf,"

"Melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak menginginkan satu mobil bersama orang sepertimu, pecundang." Baekhee menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan keras. Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan bahunya karena terkejut. Dirinya menghela nafas, ketika ia dipanggil pecundang oleh kakak kesayangannya sendiri rasanya seperti ditikam beribu-ribu jarum tepat di bagian dadanya. Rasa sakit perlahan-lahan terasa.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa, ia tidak dianggap selama beberapa tahun lalu oleh kakak dan Ibunya. Seharusnya ia tidak sedih, seharusnya ia baik-baik saja, seharusnya ia melawan, seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa hatinya selalu saja merasa nyeri dan sedih ketika Ibu atau kakaknya bersikap dingin padanya?

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal semuanya bahwa ia merindukan pelukan sang Ibu.

Dan rasanya kehangatan seorang kakak.

.

"Hai Chanyeol," Panggil Baekhee yang masih berada di tangga ketika melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol meliriknya membuat Baekhee berlari kecil menaiki tangga kemudian berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

Baekhee tersenyum. Jujur saja, Baekhee itu cantik. Apalagi ditambah dengan badannya yang seperti model dengan tubuh yang pas—lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun—, langsing, dan berlekuk. Chanyeol yang statusnya sebagai pria bahkan menatap Baekhee dengan tatapan memuja seperti pria pria yang melihat Baekhee. Chanyeol menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, apalagi kini Baekhee hanya memakai celana pendek yang membuat paha mulusnya terlihat di mata Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol berhasil menaklukkan Baekhee, Chanyeol yakin ia akan mendapatkan jackpot. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah mendapatkan Haneul kemudian mendapatkan Baekhee lagi. Tapi Chanyeol yakin, bahwa Baekhee yang akan bertekuk lutut padanya, karena sebenarnya Chanyeol itu sama. Ia juga dipuja puja oleh para wanita.

"Mau kemana?" Nada suara yang berbeda ketika Baekhee berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Bawah."

Hanya itu respon dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhee menjadi semangat untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan," Baekhee memberikan tangannya pada Chanyeol, "Namaku Evelyn Byun, cukup panggil Eve atau Baekhee." Dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan menjabat tangannya. Kulit tangan Baekhee sungguh jauh berbeda dengan kulit tangan Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, kulit Baekhee halus dikarenakan perawatan, sedangkan kulit Baekhyun halus dikarenakan ia memang memiliki kulit yang halus seperti bayi.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku 'kan? Aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Baekhee ingin segera mencium Chanyeol. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol? Bahkan Baekhee sendiri yang menjadi calon saudara tirinya saja tidak bisa.

"Chanyeol kau kelas apa?"

"12-B."

"Astaga! Kau pintar sekali!" Baekhee bertepuk tangan di depan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dengan reaksi Baekhee.

"Tidak juga. Banyak yang lebih pintar dariku, bahkan orang-orang di kelas 12-A,"

"Kelas 12-A tidak terlalu pintar. Hanya nama saja yang pintar tapi orang-orang di dalam sana tidak pintar,"

"Darimana kau tahu? Seperti kau sekolah disana saja," Chanyeol mendengus dan Baekhee terkekeh.

"Apakah orang-orang disana sangat tampan?" Baekhee menaikkan kedua alisnya bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tahu standar ketampanan sekolah kami?" Baekhee mengangguk semangat. Jika masalah siswa tampan, Baekhee akan selalu bersemangat, "Kau lihat saja aku."

"Hey! Percaya diri sekali," Baekhee mencibir masam mendengar Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara berat yang membuat Baekhee semakin jatuh terpesona. Baekhee terdiam kemudian ia membuat gaya berpikir, "Biar kutebak, kau mengikuti klub basket. Benar tidak?"

"Kenapa kau tahu? Kau menguntitku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhee dengan tatapan memicing dan menyelidik membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal dan memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Hey! Aku tidak menguntitmu! Hm, dilihat dari tubuhmu kau itu seperti pemain basket."

"Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Terpesona? Ingin melihat perutku?" Chanyeol memegang bajunya dan membuat pergerakan untuk menarik bajunya ke atas berniat menggoda Baekhee, melihat reaksi Baekhee yang terdiam, Chanyeol menurunkan bajunya sebelum perutnya terlihat, "Kau itu mesum sekali."

"Si—siapa bilang?" Baekhee tergagap dan panik karena ia sadar bahwa ia dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol, "Huh, aku juga ingin mengikuti klub cheers."

"Kau memang berniat mengikuti klub cheers atau berniat menggoda para pemain basket dengan memperlihatkan paha dan celana dalammu?"

Wajah Baekhee semakin memerah ketika Chanyeol kembali menggodanya, "Lihat! Siapa sekarang yang mesum!" Baekhee berlari kecil dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia sungguh malu bertemu dengan Chanyeol bahwa Chanyeol terus-terusan menggodanya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang memerah? Ia pasti akan lebih menggodanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhee dengan wajah yang memerah setelah ia menggodanya. Sepertinya, Baekhee tidak seburuk yang Chanyeol kira. Baekhee memang pintar berinteraksi dengan orang baru dan ia sungguh cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Kemudian Chanyeol turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air sebagai tujuan awal kenapa ia keluar kamar.

Senyuman Chanyeol luntur melihat seseorang dengan punggung sempit sedang memasak di dapur. Melihatnya, amarah Chanyeol kembali muncul dan meluap. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ketika ia melihat Baekhyun rasa tidak sukanya muncul begitu saja berbanding terbalik dengan ketika ia melihat Baekhee. Sungguh perasaan yang sangat berlawanan ketika Chanyeol melihat kedua saudara kembar di dalam rumahnya. Baekhyun itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh atau bahkan orang yang berpura pura bodoh demi mendapatkan perhatian.

Chanyeol mengambil air minum di dalam kulkas kemudian menutup kulkas dengan kencang.

"Ah!" Pekik Baekhyun kecil. Ia sungguh kaget dengan suara keras yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya membuatnya ketika ia ingin memasukkan ramyeon ke dalam panci ia malah ikut memasukkan tangannya ke dalam panci yang panas. Segera Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang sudah memerah dan meniup kecil tangannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang membuat suara keras tersebut namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Baekhyun kembali meniup-niup tangannya dan mengibaskannya. Sungguh ini sangat perih sekali ketika telapak tangan sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam air panas di dalam panci. Wajahnya mengerut kesakitan. Ia mengatur nafasnya tenang mencoba melupakan rasa perih yang ada di telapak tangannya. Baekhyun kembali mempersiapkan beberapa bahan, mencoba melupakan rasa perih yang makin lama semakin menguat membuatnya ingin menangis saja.

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"

Chanyeol datang menarik tangan Baekhyun yang memerah kemudian mengusapnya sembari meniupnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga mendekati wastafel dan membilas tangan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun sedikit meringis, Chanyeol memang mengusapnya akan tetapi dengan gerakan yang tidak sabaran. Baekhyun hampir saja menarik tangannya lepas jika Chanyeol tidak menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun.

"Bodoh!" Chanyeol berteriak. Nafasnya memburu, "Sudah tahu tanganmu masuk ke dalam panci dan kau masih bertindak bodoh? Dimana otakmu?"

Baekhyun menghapus tetesan kecil di sudut matanya, rasanya perih sekali ketika Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggaman di tangannya.

"Kau bodoh, lambat, lemah, dan aku benci orang sepertimu," Chanyeol tetap berteriak dan membentak Baekhyun yang menunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang cekatan membalut tangan Baekhyun menggunakan perban yang diberi obat. Dengan gerakan yang tidak sabaran membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis akan hal itu.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol," Kata Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan peralatannya. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan memicing kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu. Kau tahu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah kanan sembari menutup lokernya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang berada di ujung sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau datang pagi pagi sekali," Baekhyun memegang lututnya terengah-engah. Sehun tidak mengerti kepada Baekhyun sampai kelelahan begitu padahal jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh apalagi Baekhyun hanya berlari kecil.

"Aku selalu datang jam segini,"

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau datang agak siang, hehe,"

"Kau menganggapku sebagai orang seperti itu?"

"E—eh, bu—bukan begitu," Baekhyun menggeleng cepat mencoba untuk meluruskan pernyataannya agar Sehun tidak merasa tersinggung dan tidak salah paham.

"Tenang saja. Semua orang memang berpikir seperti itu, bukan hanya kau. Oke?" Sehun menipunya dengan pura-pura marah dan Baekhyun mendengus kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Ah ya!" Baekhyun sampai melupakan kantong plastik yang ia bawa. "Ini—" Baekhyun menyodorkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku membelikanmu cappuccino sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih bahwa kau mengantarku kemarin. Maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya," Baekhyun meringis ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangannya yang memerah akibat tercelup air panas.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Buru-buru Baekhyun menggeleng dan membawa tangannya yang di perban ke belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah—kau harus memberitahuku minuman apa yang kau sukai, oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil membuat Sehun pertama kalinya melihat senyuman seseorang dengan sangat tulus di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang pernah tersenyum seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Senyumnya terlihat polos seperti tidak ada beban yang hinggap di benaknya.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang melihat punggung sempit Baekhyun. Ia melirik kantong plastik yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai cappuccino, ia lebih menyukai bubble tea. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk memberikan minuman ini pada orang lain, tapi pikiran itu menghilang begitu cepat di benaknya. Sehun memutuskan untuk meminumnya saja karena mengingat Baekhyun yang memberikan minuman ini dengan senyum yang begitu membuat Sehun merasa tenang.

.

"Hun, aku sudah memilih calon anggota basket," Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang ke bangku Sehun dan duduk di belakangnya, membuat Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan selembaran kertas putih itu pada Sehun kemudian Sehun mengambilnya dan melihat siapa saja yang dipilih oleh Chanyeol.

 _Byun Baekhyun. 12-B_

Sehun terdiam ketika melihat nama Baekhyun. Anak itu, pasti akan senang sekali mengingat kemarin malam ketika Sehun mengantarnya sampai restoran, Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh bagaimana dirinya sangat menyukai basket hingga tidak pernah mengikuti pertandingannya. Sehun mengingat itu semua. Bagaimana tidak, anak itu sangat cerewet sekali dan tentu saja perkataan itu terus berputar di kepala Sehun. Sehun bahkan dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun ketika ia mengumumkan bahwa dirinya lolos untuk menjadi anggota basket.

"Hai,"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana Haneul berdiri mendekati mereka membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum ketika Haneul duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Tangannya mengusap pipi Chanyeol kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir membuat Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Haneul dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke depan. Untung saja kali ini kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih bisa dihitung jari. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan adegan ciuman Chanyeol dan Haneul.

Sehun menggeleng kecil, pasangan mesum ini sama sekali tidak tahu tempat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti, bahkan Chanyeol tetap menggoda perempuan lain jika tidak ada Haneul. Tidak masalah, karena Chanyeol dan Haneul memang tidak mempunyai ikatan lebih selain pemuas nafsu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendongak dan matanya menatap Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu, terlihat kebingungan. Sehun tahu masalahnya. Baekhyun hanya bingung untuk masuk ke dalam atau kembali ke luar. Pasalnya, Chanyeol duduk di tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berciuman dengan Haneul.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, "Yeol, yang punya tempat duduk sudah datang. Lebih baik kalian melakukannya di ruang kesehatan." Hanya itu yang Sehun katakan dan sukses membuat Chanyeol mendorong Haneul hingga Haneul berdiri.

Hanya decakan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelah itu matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya ke bingungan.

"Ck, kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu, Oh Sehun?!" Sehun hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak tahu kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke depan.

"Sudahlah Haneul, aku harus belajar untuk quiz nanti." Chanyeol berdiri kemudian lengannya sudah di tahan oleh Haneul yang menatapnya dengan tampang memelas seolah-olah mengatakan 'ayo ke ruang kesehatan' namun Chanyeol menepis lengah Haneul kasar dan segera menuju bangkunya. Kemudian mengeluarkan bukunya dan membacanya.

Haneul melihatnya dengan wajah raut kesal. Ia akan membenci Chanyeol jika Chanyeol sudah mengambil bukunya. Anak itu selalu ke asyikkan membaca tanpa peduli dengan orang lain di sekitarnya. Haneul menghentakkan kakinya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju bangkunya. Dirinya sungguh lapar sekali akibat kemarin tidak makan malam akibat insiden tangannya yang tercelup ke dalam air panas. Setelah Chanyeol mengobatinya, Baekhyun langsung mematikan kompor kemudian membuang ramyeonnya karena dirinya tidak bisa memasak ketika tangan kanan yang tercelup ke dalam air.

"Minuman yang aku suka—" Sehun tidak melajutkan perkataannya ketika ia berbalik dan melihat kotak bekal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali berbalik menghadap ke depan setelah selesai mencari sendok di dalam tasnya, ia hampir saja berdoa ketika matanya menatap Sehun yang menghadapnya. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Apa itu?" Sehun menunjuk bekal Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, karena sungguh ia ingin memperkenalkan masakan Ibunya yang sangat lezat pada teman barunya.

"Ini ayam, lalu tahu, lalu—"

"Bukan." Sehun menggeleng cepat membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Bukankah tadi Sehun bertanya padanya tentang bekal, "Kenapa bekalmu seperti itu? Terlihat berantakan?" Sehun hanya tidak mengerti kenapa bekal Baekhyun terlihat berantakan sekali seperti kuah dan ayam yang menjadi satu hingga penataan nasi beserta lauk pauk yang tercampur serta Sehun merasakan bekal itu tidak terbuat oleh cinta yang biasa Ibunya berikan padanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Sehun melihat bekal Baekhyun dengan tampilan seperti itu. Padahal Sehun berpikir, Baekhyun datang pagi, dan mustahil jika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia buru-buru memasukkan makanan ke dalam bekalnya.

"Ah ini, aku tadi terburu-buru." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan senyuman justru membuat Sehun tidak percaya akan hal itu namun Sehun tetap mengangguk untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia cukup puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap depan.

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur begitu saja ketika seseorang mengomentari tentang bekalnya. Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menepisnya tapi kenapa ucapan Sehun tetap terngiang di kepalanya? _Terlihat berantakan_. Itulah yang Sehun katakan tentang bekalnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangkalnya, ia membenarkannya bahwa anak kecil saja akan tahu jika makanan yang berada di kotak bekalnya sangat berantakan. Seperti tidak ada cinta di dalamnya. Bahkan seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu tetap tidak akan mengalahkan bekal Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, entah mengapa rasa nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Bekal ini di buat oleh Ibunya. Dengan kotak berwarna biru polos. Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur Ibunya masih mengingat bahwa ia memliki dua anak yakni Baekhee dan Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun masih saja protes dengan penataan makanan yang ditata oleh Ibunya? Makanan itu masih bisa dimakan dan tidak terlihat menjijikan, selama ini Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati dengan perasaan bahagia ketika Ibunya membuatkannya bekal.

Baekhyun pernah melihat bagaimana Ibunya menata kotak bekal makanan Baekhee dengan kotak berwarna merah muda polos. Ibunya tersenyum dan sangat pelan-pelan sekali seolah-olah jika ia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja maka nyawanya akan melayang. Baekhyun pernah melirik kotak bekal Baekhee ketika Baekhee membukanya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ketika melihat kotak bekal makanan Baekhee dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu. Ketika Ibunya menata kotak bekal makanan Baekhyun, ia hanya menaruhnya asal dan dengan cepat. Namun, Ibunya tidak pernah memberikan Baekhyun dengan porsi sedikit atau bahkan jenis lauk pauk yang berbeda dengan Baekhee. Semuanya sama persis. Kecuali penataan makanan dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan.

Baekhyun bersyukur Ibunya masih mengingat dirinya. Baekhyun yakin, selama ini Ibunya masih meletakkan cinta di hatinya untuk Baekhyun. Suatu saat Ibunya pasti akan melirik Baekhyun kembali.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun mengetuk jemarinya berulang kali. Dirinya berpikir keras bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini. Baekhyun mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah, ketika sedang quiz, Chanyeol mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi kemudian disusul oleh Sejeong dan Eunji. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol adalah sosok yang pintar.

Haruskah ia bertanya pada Chanyeol bagaimana menyelesaikan soal ini, ataukah bertanya pada kakaknya.

Jawaban yang terbaik adalah bertanya pada kakaknya. Karena bertanya pada Chanyeol adalah hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada kakaknya yang pasti akan menolak untuk mengajarinya.

Baekhyun bangkit kemudian membawa perlengkapannya, menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Baru saja Baekhyun akan naik ke lantai atas, pendengarannya menangkap bahwa Ibunya sedang berbicara di telepon dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari Ibunya di dapur.

Ibunya sedang kesulitan karena ia sedang memasak dan berbicara di telepon. Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya di meja kemudian berjalan mendekati Ibunya.

"Mom, can I help you?" Ibunya melirik sebentar kemudian tanpa menjawab kembali berkutat dengan masakannnya. Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya, mungkin saja Ibunya mengijinkannya. Ibunya juga terlihat sibuk dengan menerima panggilan sedangkan dirinya sedang memasak, Ibunya pasti membutuhkan bantuan.

Dengan cekatan, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa sayuran yang kemungkinan akan dibutuhkan oleh Ibunya. Kemudian ia mengambil pisau kecil dan memotongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ibunya tiba-tiba berteriak dan mendorong Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa bahan makanan ke lantai hingga berantakan. Ibunya menatapnya geram dan tanpa memikirkan apapun dirinya menampar Baekhyun.

Menampar Baekhyun hingga membuat hatinya sakit.

"Mom!" Baekhee datang dan berjongkok membantu Ibunya membereskan beberapa bahan makanan yang jatuh ke lantai dengan pecahan piring. Baekhyun hanya diam, dirinya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kakinya sangat sulit bergerak seperti wajahnya yang enggan mendongak.

Baekhee tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Baekhyun, "What the fuck are you doing? Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun jangan menjadi orang yang sok pintar!"

Baekhyun meremas celananya. Kepalanya tetap menunduk seolah-olah lantai adalah hal terindah yang pernah Baekhyun lihat, "I'm sorry—I just wanna help Mom,"

"Dengan menjatuhkan bahan makanan yang sedang di masak? Itu yang kau maksud?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, pelan.

"Lihat aku!" Baekhee meraih dagu Baekhyun kemudian mendongakkannya dengan keras dan mencengkram dagunya. "Jangan harap setelah ada Chanyeol dan Paman Jaehwa kau bisa seenaknya saja disini. Kau itu pembuat masalah. Seharusnya kau tidak lahir bersamaku!"

 _Seharusnya kau tidak lahir bersamaku_.

Sehina itukah Baekhyun bagi Ibunya dan kakaknya?

Baekhyun mencoba memahami mengapa kakak dan Ibunya membencinya. Semua ini salahnya. Semua ini salah Baekhyun. Seharusnya itu semua tidak terjadi. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak egois. Seharusnya ia memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan pada kakaknya. Ini salah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengerti itu.

Baekhyun menatap mata kakaknya. Tidak ada tatapan sayang dan cinta di dalam sana hanya ada kebencian di sorot matanya ketika menatapnya. Persis seperti Ibunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah Baekhee melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Baekhyun. Baekhee memberi isyarat untuk memerintahkan Baekhyun pergi dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Baekhee memerintahkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Segera, Baekhyun perlahan menjauh dari dapur dan mengambil buku yang terletak di meja.

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik matanya bertubrukkan dengan manik mata Chanyeol yang berdiri menatapnya diam.

Apa Chanyeol mendengarnya?

Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Kemudian Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sembari menggenggam bukunya erat. Ia yang berniat bertanya pada Baekhee tentang pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti justru mendapatkan rasa kesedihan akibat mendengar perkataan Baekhee.

"Chanyeol," Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh ke arah dapur melihat Baekhee yang memanggilnya sementara Bibi Hayoon sedang membereskan beberapa makanan yang jatuh ke lantai. "Maafkan kami telah memecahkan piringmu." Baekhee terlihat sedih, "Maafkan Baekhyun, tadi kami sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam, tapi ia tetap menganggu hingga akhirnya menjatuhkan piring. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat membantu."

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apapun.

"Maafkan kami Chanyeol. Kami akan memberi pelajaran pada anak nakal itu." Kini Ibunya bersuara dan Baekhee beserta Ibunya membungkuk di depan Chanyeol. "Ah ya, Chanyeol. Besok antarkan Baekhee berkeliling sekolah ya, besok Baekhee akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganmu," Ibunya mengedip pada Chanyeol membuat Baekhee memukul pelan pundak Ibunya.

"Mom!" Rengek Baekhee yang malu karena Ibunya seperti menggoda pacar Baekhee yang akan membawa Baekhee untuk berjalan jalan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu,"

"Hati hati Chanyeol," Baekhee melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol tanpa ditanggapi karena Chanyeol sudah berlalu begitu cepat.

"Mom, kurasa kita semakin dekat," Baekhee melirik Ibunya malu-malu. Entah mengapa membicarakan bahwa Baekhee dan Chanyeol semakin dekat membuat Baekhee menjadi malu. Ibunya melirik dengan tatapan ingin menggoda Baekhee.

"Kau itu seperti anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta saja, Baekhee,"

Baekhee memukul pundak Ibunya pelan. Siapa yang senang di goda seperti itu Huh. Tapi kenyataan itu benar, siapa yang tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang tampan, tinggi, pintar, dengan tubuh atletis seperti itu? Hanya dengan lirikan selama tiga detik saja seseorang pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya tidak terkecuali Baekhee sendiri yang akan menjadi calon saudara tirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

Halo semuanya! Maafin aku yang telat update ini kayaknya udah 4 bulan lebih ya? Ehehe. Aku kena wb dan kadang-kadang males banget nulis. Jadi karena beberapa hari terakhir ini niat banget, jadinya aku ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Aku ngga janji untuk update cepat tapi aku usahakan untuk secepatnya update supaya kalian ngga lama nunggu juga dan kelupaan sama jalan ceritanya.

Aku ngga ngebaca ulang jadi aku gatau ada typo atau ngga. Mohon maaf kalo ada typo ya xD

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

**PERFECTLY IMPERFECT.**

by: byunchips

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and other.

CHANBAEK

BOYS LOVE / YAOI / RATE-M

* * *

 **CHAPTER 04**

.

.

.

* * *

"Baek! Kau tahu, kemarin aku takut sekali ketika dimarahi Ms. Jung. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya marah 'kan? Astaga kau harus mencobanya!" Sembari memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, Baekhyun setia mendengarkan cerita Jongdae dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ms. Jung bisa marah?"

"Jangan salah, orang baik seperti Ms. Jung jika marah itu menyeramkan," Baekhyun memasukkan buku terakhirnya dan menatap Jongdae, "Sudah? Ayo ke kantin," Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan karena sungguh dirinya lapar sekali.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae akhirnya keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin dengan Jongdae yang begitu semangat sekali menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri justru memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun melewati kelas 12-A tanpa sengaja melihat kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman barunya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Cantik sekali,"

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sebenarnya iri dengan kakaknya. Baekhee begitu pandai bersosialisasi sementara dirinya tidak. Baekhee pintar dalam akamedis sementara dirinya tidak. Baekhee sangat cantik sementara dirinya tidak. Baekhee pintar segalanya sementara dirinya tidak.

Apa ia pantas jika disandingkan dengan Baekhee?

Tidak. Dirinya tidak pantas.

Dirinya hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Bahkan hanya dianggap angin lewat karena Baekhee tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia mempunyai saudara kembar.

Baekhee yang baru masuk saja bahkan sudah berteman dengan satu kelas. Sementara dirinya? Hanya berteman dengan Jongdae. Dan itupun Jongdae tidak hanya bermain dengan dirinya, bukan?

Semua yang ada di dalam diri Baekhyun bukanlah cerminan Baekhee, justru kebalikannya. Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Baekhee tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah saudara kembarnya. Karena sungguh, Baekhyun tidak memiliki kemampuan spesial yang dapat mengalahkan Baekhee. Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan jika kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah saudara kembar Baekhee? Bukankah itu akan membuat Baekhee malu?

Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah tembok yang akan menghalangi kakaknya. Dan Baekhyun tahu betul untuk tidak mengusik semuanya.

"Huh? Apanya?" Jongdae mencari objek yang membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengucapkan; cantik. Jongdae hanya penasaran objek apa yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu polos dan indah.

Jongdae menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat objek itu dan tanpa sadar berdecak sebal, "Benar. Ia cantik. Tapi tidak secantik yang kau pikirkan,"

Baekhyun tergagap dan panik seperti tertangkap basah bahwa dirinya sedang melirik seseorang yang ia suka. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya, berharap Jongdae paham bahwa itu hanya kesalahpahaman.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Baek?"

Demi menjaga nama baik kakaknya, Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak tahu.

"Murid baru. Aku melihatnya di ruang guru." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya orang seperti apa dirinya," Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya meminta penjelasan mengenai pernyataan Jongdae.

"Dia akan menjadi sahabat sejati Haneul atau akan menjadi musuh sejati Haneul," Jongdae menatap objek yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan dengan tatapan misterius membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ap—apa maksudmu Jongdae? Aku tidak mengerti,"

Jongdae menghela nafas karena ia merasakan bagaimana sulitnya berbicara pada Baekhyun yang polos. Sungguh Baekhyun yang malang. Baekhyun tidak akan bertahan hidup jika tetap pada sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"Dia berbahaya. Jangan dekati dia, oke?"

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Karena dia berbahaya, Baekhyun. Kau tahu 'kan aku juga menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengingat bahwa Jongdae memberitahunya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu itu. Alasan mengapa Jongdae memberitahunya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu, kau tahu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mempunyai firasat aneh ketika melihatmu, ayo ke kantin!" Jongdae menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat untuk mengalihkan Baekhyun dari beberapa pertanyaan penasaran yang masih hingga di hatinya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun melirik Baekhee yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-teman barunya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun iri sekali.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun meneliti satu persatu buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak perpustakaan. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala melihat buku. Baekhyun suka membaca. Dan itu membuatnya senang ketika memasuki perpustakaan.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Jongdae selesai makan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sementara Jongdae pergi ke klub musiknya. Katanya, ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan dan Baekhyun mengerti itu. Daripada Baekhyun sendirian di dalam kelas, lebih baik ia pergi mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk membaca.

Baekhyun berhenti meneliti ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di sebelah biliknya. Baekhyun yang penasaran mulai mengintip di balik lubang antar dua buku. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit melihat sosok itu yang sedang melihat buku.

Itu Chanyeol!

Karena itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi semakin penasaran. Baekhyun pikir orang seperti Chanyeol itu tidak suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Chanyeol memang pintar, apalagi setelah Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki nilai paling tinggi di quiz kemarin. Kesimpulannya, tidak semua orang pintar akan berkunjung ke perpustakaan bukan?

Chanyeol berbalik secepat kilat. Baekhyun panik dan seketika membalik badan kemudian mengambil buku secara acak. Berpura pura bahwa dirinya tidak sedang mengintip. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merengut. Sungguh malu sekali ketika ketahuan mengintip. Apa Chanyeol merasakannya sehingga ia membalik badan?

Baekhyun ingin sekali berputar kembali mengintip Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata Chanyeol tetap memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memicing?

Baekhyun rasa ini sudah lama sekali dan Chanyeol pasti bosan memandangnya kemudian mengabaikannya dan berlalu pergi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalik badan dan kembali mengintip namun Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Mencariku?"

Baekhyun berjengat terkejut sehingga kepalanya terpelatuk di antara rak buku. Disana, Chanyeol berdiri di ujung bilik dengan menyandar pada rak buku.

"Hgg, Ti—tidak," Sembari mengelus bagian atas kepalanya yang terpelatuk, Baekhyun sedikit meringis.

"Kau pikir seseorang suka dilihat seperti itu?"

"E—eh?"

Tiba tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang panik memutuskan untuk mundur namun hanya satu langkah dirinya sudah menabrak rak buku perpustakaan. Tidak ada jalan keluar ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol mengukungnya dan wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

"Semua yang kau lakukan membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir kelakuanmu itu bagus? Kau pikir semua yang kau lakukan akan terlihat bagus di mata orang?"

Semakin Chanyeol melontarkan kata-kata menusuk, semakin Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan tidak berani memandangnya.

"Saudara kembar namun sifat yang sangat berbeda sekali."

 _Kumohon Chanyeol. Jangan. Jangan bawa Baekhee._

"Kau tahu, kau bahkan bukanlah sebuah bayangan Baekhee. Kau bahkan tidak pantas bersanding dengannya." Chanyeol merasa dirinya puas sekali melihat Baekhyun yang semakin menunduk dan tidak dapat mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia harus membuat Baekhyun terpuruk seperti itu jika ingin mendekati dirinya. Chanyeol bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menjadi lawan Chanyeol.

"Baekhee itu menjijikan. Tapi kau jauh lebih menjijikan." Chanyeol mendengus, ia sungguh membenci Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti itu. Si penggoda yang berpura pura polos. Chanyeol membenci orang yang seperti itu. Lain kata dengan Baekhee, Chanyeol sudah merasakan sosok Baekhee yang asli, tidak perlu berpura pura menjadi polos untuk menggoda. Bahkan Ibu Baekhyun juga menggoda Ayahnya. Siapa yang ingin menikah dengan pria brengsek itu kalau bukan karena uang?

Baekhee sama seperti Ibunya. Dan Chanyeol yakin seratus persen bahwa Baekhyun juga mempunyai sifat yang sama namun hanya caranya saja yang berbeda. Baekhee dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kembar, walaupun mereka mempunyai banyak perbedaan, bukan berarti kemungkinan mempunyai persamaan itu tidak ada bukan?

"Sejak kalian datang, Ayahku tetap jarang pulang bukan? Jadi tanpa kalian dirumahku, Ayahku akan tetap seperti itu!"

"Lihat aku brengsek!" Chanyeol mencengkram leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya. Chanyeol menekan rahang Baekhyun dan menekannya lebih dalam hingga sesekali kepala Baekhyun terpelatuk.

"Kau dan keluargamu itu sama sama brengsek. Tidak lama lagi, kalian akan keluar dari rumahku."

"C—chanyeol, tidak baik memisahkan orang yang saling mencintai."

Chanyeol mendengus. Tahu apa bocah ini tentang dua orang yang saling mencintai?

"Ayahku hanya mencintai Ibuku. Bukan Ibumu. Ah—atau mungkin Ayahku sudah tidak mencintai Ibuku? Haha. Si brengsek itu."

Hati Baekhyun sedih sekali ketika Chanyeol menghina keluarganya. Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol menghina dirinya, namun menghina kakaknya hingga Ibunya yang di cap menggoda Ayahnya oleh Chanyeol membuatnya seperti pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Sakit sekali.

"Ibuku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sejak Ayahku meninggal. Senyumnya kembali muncul ketika bertemu dengan Ayahmu." Dirinya menghela nafas. Bibirnya bergetar namun sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menggigitnya. Dirinya hampir saja terisak kecil, "Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, aku bisa kembali ke Amerika. Tapi jangan lakukan itu pada kakakku dan Ibuku. Mereka baik. Mereka berhak bahagia. Mereka senang sekali memiliki keluarga yang utuh."

Untuk pertama kalinya selama di perpustakaan, Baekhyun berani memandang manik mata Chanyeol yang juga memandangnya. Chanyeol melihatnya, bagaimana manik mata Baekhyun berair dan memerah seperti menahan isak tangis. Bibirnya yang bergetar ia gigit kuat. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis namun tetap membuat lengkungan indah pada mata sipitnya.

"Eum—Aku permisi."

Entah apa yang merasuki jiwa Chanyeol, dirinya terdiam, dirinya tidak memberikan perlawanan, dirinya bahkan tidak meneriaki Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 _Aku cengeng sekali ya._ Baekhyun menghapus lelehan kecil yang terjatuh melewati sudut matanya.

Baekhyun mendongak setelah keluar dari perpustakaan karena seseorang memanggilnya. Seseorang berdiri di depannya, untung saja Baekhyun sudah sempat menghapus lelehan kecil yang jatuh melewati sudut matanya. Intinya, seseorang yang memanggilnya pasti tidak akan tahu bahwa dirinya habis menangis. Ya, semoga saja.

"Kau baik baik saja? Matamu memerah," Baekhyun memang tidak bisa berbohong. Apalagi jika seseorang di depannya adalah Sehun yang Baekhyun tahu, Sehun adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sebut saja makanan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang kesulitan menemukan bus hingga diantar olehnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng membuat anak rambutnya yang halus ikut bergoyang. Sehun cukup mengerti, ia tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercerita. Sehun tahu batas privasi orang.

"Hal yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah jangan berteriak, oke?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mengangguk walaupun dirinya tidak mengerti. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau diterima di klub basket."

Mata sipitnya melebar, hidungnya mengembang, bibir tipisnya membulat, pipinya bersemu merah. Baekhyun merasa seperti lahir kembali setelah mendengar bahwa dirinya diterima untuk bergabung dalam klub basket. Baekhyun yang awalnya pesimis sekali karena teman-temannya sungguh hebat, namun siapa sangka ternyata Chanyeol meliriknya. Chanyeol pasti melihat skillnya!

"K—kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk malas karena sungguh, saat ini wajah Baekhyun persis seperti anime yang sering ia tonton.

"Ck, sudah. Selamat tinggal," Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melambaikan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun tunggu!" Baekhyun mengejarnya kemudian berdiri di depan Sehun, "Aku juga mempunyai berita baik," Seraya menaikkan kedua jempolnya Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku sudah tahu bus mana yang akan mengantarku ke La Vest. Aku diberitahu Jongdae tadi pagi."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, menurutnya berita baik yang diberitahu Baekhyun sangatlah tidak penting baginya. Tapi ia enggan untuk pergi begitu saja setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak begitu berbinar, "Jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku lagi—hihi,"

"Lapangan basket sepulang sekolah. Selamat tinggal." Tanpa merespon apa yang Baekhyun katakan, Sehun pergi begitu saja membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak apa-apa, menurut Baekhyun, Sehun itu menggemaskan, seperti adik kecil yang manis. Sehun memang terlihat seperti itu, namun jika kau memperhatikannya, Sehun adalah orang yang peduli. Baekhyun dapat merasakan itu.

Dengan senyumnya yang tetap mengembang, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berhenti. Tangannya gemetar. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan suara yang ia dengar kali ini. Apa ini nyata? Apa benar kakaknya menyapanya di sekolah?

Baekhyun pelan pelan menengok ke sumber suara tepat dimana kakaknya berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun mengerjap mata sipitnya berkali kali, takut bahwa ini hanyalah semacam ilusi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak begitu yakin Baekhee menyapanya di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Ba—baekhee?"

Baekhee terkekeh sedang Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Kau terlihat terkejut sekali. Aku begitu menyeramkan ya?"

 _Iya. Kau menyeramkan karena sikapmu berubah padaku, Baekhee._ Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana jika ini semua hanyalah sindiran manis oleh kakaknya? Baekhyun tahu tabiat asli Baekhee bagaimana, Baekhee tidak mungkin sebegitu cepatnya berubah baik padanya. Atau mungkin, sekarang Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa Baekhyun. Setidaknya, Baekhee berbicara padanya layaknya teman dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Sekolah ini menyenangkan ya, Baek?" Baekhee tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun kemudian menerawang tentang bagaimana menyenangkan sekolah barunya. "Lebih menyenangkan dari sekolah kita di Amerika. Tahu begitu, aku akan bersekolah lebih awal bersamamu. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku, huh?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Mendengar suara kakaknya yang begitu indah ketika bercerita membuat Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengembangkan senyumnya.

Baekhee tidak pantas untuk mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang sekolah ini. Baekhyun bahkan baru dua hari yang lalu masuk ke sekolah ini. Baekhyun juga tidak punya teman dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai kenangan spesial. Jadi salah besar Baekhyun harus bercerita pada Baekhee tentang 'betapa monoton hidup Baekhyun di sekolah ini'

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Chanyeol, Baekhee. Hitung-hitung sebagai pendekatan saudara padanya, Chanyeol itu baik."

Saran yang bagus. Selain untuk mendekatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhee, Baekhyun juga yakin bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai banyak kenangan spesial yang hinggap di benaknya tentang sekolah ini. Chanyeol itu popular dan mempunyai banyak teman. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terlalu pemalu dan menutup diri yang bahkan tidak mempunyai apapun yang spesial di dalam dirinya.

"Ah kau benar juga. Terimakasih Baekhyun."

"Iya!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat bagaimana kakaknya mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Disini juga menyenangkan sekali, teman temanku banyak yang cantik, lalu para prianya tampan sekali. Astaga. Aku senang sekali bersekolah disini. Mereka baik. Mengajakku pergi makan, mengajakku untuk masuk ke klub mereka, mengajakku berkeliling sekolah, mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka, mengajakku berkenalan dengan pria tampan, dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengajakku berkencan! Dan teman temanku sudah mengajakku untuk berbelanja di mall. Bayangkan Baekhyun, betapa indahnya bersekolah disini. Di hari pertama aku sudah mendapatkan banyak teman."

"Wah, itu bagus sekali Baekhee!"

Baekhyun tertegun, betapa cantiknya kakaknya ketika bercerita dengan leluasa bersamanya. Baekhyun jarang mendengarkan cerita kakaknya yang begitu nyaman bercerita dengannya, seolah-olah mereka berdua sungguh akrab hingga Baekhee bahkan berani bercerita sebegitu indahnya.

"Lalu aku bertanya pada mereka tentang Chanyeol. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu popular sekali dan bahkan menjadi ketua klub basket." Baekhee terdiam kemudian melanjutkan, "Mereka bilang bahwa aku menyukai Chanyeol dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat cocok bersama Chanyeol, menurutmu bagaimana, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih setia mendengarnya, hingga saat ini.

"Ah ya, teman temanku juga sudah bercerita banyak hal tentang sekolah ini, mulai dari guru guru yang galak hingga pria dan wanita yang popular. Mereka bahkan mengajakku bergabung dalam kelompok popular. Astaga, ini sama saja seperti aku di Amerika dulu. Tapi ini jauh lebih menyenangkan!"

Mata sipitnya melengkung, tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baekhyun?"

"E—eh?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhee melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Dirinya pasti akan malu sekali mempunyai saudara kembar seperti Baekhyun karena tidak mempunyai teman. Sungguh perilaku yang bagus ketika Baekhee menolak untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Bagaimana teman barumu? Mereka menyenangkan?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sekali dan membuat Baekhee sedih, "Ah, sayang sekali. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol yang sekelas bersamamu?" Nadanya berubah. Persis seperti Baekhee yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun menyadarinya, bahwa ini merupakan sebuah ancaman.

"Baekhee, ak—aku tidak—"

"Sayang sekali, aku bahkan tidak sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Hatiku sedih sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ia sekelas dengan adik kembarku yang bodoh ini."

Nadanya terlihat sedih namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman mengerikan. Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum di awal kemudian menjatuhkannya daripada menjatuhkannya di awal. Tidak akan terasa menyenangkan, karena Baekhee harus melihat bagaimana senyum bodoh Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun yang terlihat bersinar di awal menjadi redup.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidak mempunyai teman, Baekhyun? Bagaimana rasanya merebut kelas yang seharusnya menjadi milikku? Bagaimana rasanya kau merebut Chanyeol dariku? Apakah begitu menyenangkan tidak mempunyai teman di dalam kelas?"

"Mereka pintar sekali untuk tidak berteman dengan pecundang sepertimu."

"Kau itu bodoh dan tidak pintar mencari teman. Aku begitu bersyukur mereka tidak mendekatimu sehingga kau tidak akan mempunyai teman."

 _Baekhee. Kumohon. Berhenti._

"Lihat, Baekhyun. Hidupmu akan menderita karena kau selalu merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Kau egois Baekhyun!"

Baekhee menudingnya dengan tajam yang membuat mata Baekhyun semakin lama semakin meredup ketika melihat bagaimana mata Baekhee terlihat begitu membencinya. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Baekhee kembali karena begitu sakit untuk mengetahui kenyataan. Dirinya hanya ingin melindungi kakaknya, tapi kenapa kakaknya begitu salah paham?

Memang, kenyataan tidak selalu membuat kita senang. Ada beberapa kenyataan yang akan membuat kita tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan sekelas bersama Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kelas Chanyeol, Baekhee. Kau itu pintar jadi kupikir lebih baik kau harus masuk ke dalam kelas yang lebih baik." Baekhyun lelah, sungguh. Dengan keadaan yang tetap menunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajah Baekhee, Baekhyun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Baekhee agar Baekhee tidak salah paham padanya. Baekhyun hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Baekhee. Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak perduli pada dirinya sendiri, asalkan Baekhee senang dan bahagia, maka Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk saudara kembarnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Baekhee berteriak membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Selalu seperti itu, dengan sebuah tamparan jika Baekhee berteriak dan sangat kesal padanya.

Namun, yang Baekhyun tunggu tunggu tidak muncul. Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan dan sedikit mendongak. Baekhee terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang memburu berulang kali, mencoba untuk mengontrol kemarahannya.

Ada banyak cara untuk membuat Baekhyun tersiksa, bukan hanya melewati tamparan. Dan Baekhee mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ngomong ngomong, Ibuku sudah berada di luar. Semoga Ibumu cepat datang untuk menjemputmu ya. Maaf aku duluan, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhee tersenyum kecil kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan bagian dadanya yang begitu sakit.

Seharusnya Baekhee menamparnya saja sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mendengarkan kata kata yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhee.

* * *

.

* * *

Si mungil Byun begitu lincah memainkan bola basketnya. Kini para calon anggota yang akan menjadi anggota telah berkumpul di lapangan basket. Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman ketika Sehun berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

Poin pertama, setidaknya Baekhyun tergabung ke dalam klub basket sekolahnya yang akan membuat Ayahnya bangga.

Chanyeol, si ketua basket sedang berdiri di samping lapangan dengan menekuk kedua tangannya di dada. Chanyeol memperhatikan para calon anggota yang sudah ia pilih untuk tergabung dalam tim basket. Mereka semua di perintahkan untuk memainkannya. Tentu saja, mata bulatnya hanya tertuju pada si mungil. Dirinya bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa pria mungil itu begitu bagus memainkan basket.

Sehun selaku anak buah Chanyeol, berdiri di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan calon anggota yang dipilih Chanyeol apakah layak untuk tergabung atau tidak. Dirinya juga memperhatikan si mungil. Sehun berpikir akan seru bermain dengan Baekhyun.

Salah seorang calon anggota begitu kesal melihat Baekhyun karena menurutnya, Baekhyun sungguh egois tidak ingin mengoper bola kepada pemain lainnya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bola justru terus menerus kembali ke tangannya, padahal ia sudah mengoper bola kepada yang lainnya.

Karena kesal sekali, dengan sengaja ia menabrak Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun sedang melompat untuk memasukkan bola hingga tubuhnya tersungkur.

"Akh!"

"Astaga, Baekhyun, maaf. Ada yang mendorongku. Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak apa apa dan tersenyum kecil sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa perih akibat beberapa kulitnya yang tergores.

"Cepat lanjutkan permainan kalian! Jangan diam begitu saja!" Itu suara Chanyeol yang berteriak karena mereka semua melihat Baekhyun yang terjatuh.

Baekhyun terduduk melihat luka di lututnya yang tergores cukup keras. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia harus mengobatinya sebelum terkena infeksi. Baekhyun bangkit dengan rasa nyeri di tubuhnya berjalan menuju Sehun untuk meminta ijin pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghilang, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta ijin pada Sehun.

"Sehun, bisakah aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan? Aku ingin mengobati lukaku sebelum terkena infeksi." Baekhyun masih saja tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sehun tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Sehun sendiri bahkan melihat kejadiannya ketika Baekhyun melompat seseorang dengan sengaja memang mendorongnya, itu sakit sekali. Dan hanya orang bodoh saja yang mengira bahwa semua itu baik baik saja.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun berbalik setelah Sehun memberi ijin. Baekhyun sedikit berjaln pincang karena sungguh terluka di bagian lutut rasanya perih sekali.

"Baekhyun? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"E—eh, tidak apa apa, Sehun. Aku bisa sendiri." Sembari tertawa kecil yang mata sipitnya ikut melengkung. Sehun menghela nafas, bodoh sekali anak ini. Pikirnya. Jalan sudah pincang begitu dan ia masih saja berlagak seperti baik-baik saja? Sejujurnya Sehun membenci orang dengan sifat sejenis Baekhyun. Terlalu polos, terlalu naïf, sehingga mudah dibohongi dan akan membuatnya hancur.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya berteriak kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berdiri di samping lapangan.

"Baekhyun terjatuh, ia kesulitan berjalan. Aku akan mengantarnya,"

"Kau tinggal disini. Aku yang akan mengantar anak yang suka membolos seperti ini. Jangan kira ketika kau kupilih menjadi anggota tim, kau bisa seenaknya. Ayo cepat."

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dirinya menatap Sehun kemudian membungkuk, "Terimakasih atas tawaranmu," Kemudian berjalan mendahului dengan sedikit terpincang karena ketika berjalan luka yang berada di daerah lutut akan menekuk sehingga membuatnya perih.

Sehun menghela nafas melihat punggung Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang menekuk di depan dada. Badannya menyender pada pintu. Chanyeol dengan mata tajamnya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas ranjang sembari mengobati lukanya. Baekhyun mengambil botol minumnya kemudian menuangkan sedikit air untuk membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum diberi obat.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sebenarnya risih dilihat begitu oleh Chanyeol, berkali kali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol melewati sudut matanya. Namun, tetap saja mata Chanyeol begitu tajam menatapnya hingga Baekhyun menjadi gugup ketika mengobati lukanya. Chanyeol itu seperti predator yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya.

"Eng, Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau kembali ke lapangan saja. Aku baik baik saja." Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum tipis tanpa menatap langsung mata Chanyeol.

"Ck, kau pikir aku menunggumu? Tidak. Aku hanya mengawasimu, karena orang sepertimu akan menggunakan beberapa ide busuk untuk membolos."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya Chanyeol masih berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tidak ingin melawan karena justru jika dirinya melawan, Baekhyun akan mendapatkan sebuah ancaman. Sebaiknya ia diam dan tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan ia melawan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang kemudian menuju kotak obat yang tersedia. Dirinya mengambil beberapa obat untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Chanyeol, kau di dalam?" Suara perempuan terdengar dari luar ruang kesehatan. Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik dan membuka pintu. Di luar sana, ada seorang perempuan yang segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Itu Haneul yang kini memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Sehun bilang kau disini. Sedang apa?"

Gerakan Baekhyun bahkan terhenti ketika suara perempuan itu terdengar sangat jelas. Pelan pelan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ah ternyata Haneul sudah masuk. Sungguh canggung sekali Baekhyun berada di depan mereka dengan posisi Haneul memeluk Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menempel pada dinding.

"Mengawasi seseorang yang ingin membolos."

Baekhyun menegang. Untung saja dirinya memunggungi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sengaja menyibukkan dirinya di depan kotak obat agar tidak melihat pasangan yang berada di belakangnya. Kau tahu, itu canggung sekali mengingat ada satu pasangan yang bermesraan sementara di depannya ada dirimu yang bodoh berada di dalam satu ruangan.

"Siapa?" Haneul menoleh ke belakang melihat Baekhyun yang masih berkutat di sana. "Siapa dia?" Baekhyun sendiri merasa sedih ketika Haneul yang notabene teman sekelasnya bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Baekhee benar, memang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya.

Dirinya begitu bodoh hingga semua orang enggan mendekatinya. Jongdae sendiri saja bahkan mungkin berpura pura berteman dengannya karena Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun sendiri pun begitu, itu karena Baekhyun yang menyapa Sehun duluan bukan dirinya. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti, bahwa mereka semua muak berteman dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun mereka seperti itu, Baekhyun tulus ingin berteman dengan mereka.

"Apa peduliku?" Haneul menaikkan kedua bahunya, lemudian mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya.

Ketika Baekhyun mendengar suara kecipak di dalam ruangan, sontak Baekhyun buru buru mengobati lukanya dengan sedikit meringis. Kemudian menutup kotak dan berdiri. Kakinya membeku karena begitu sulit untuk berbalik untuk keluar, masalah utama adalah mereka berciuman tepat di sebelah pintu.

Dengan pengaturan nafas yang begitu matang Baekhyun berbalik, bersamaan dengan itu mata Chanyeol menatap manik matanya, "Aku permisi," Dengan gumaman kecil. Baekhyun melangkah keluar dengan langkah pelan seperti sedang mencuri. Dirinya takut sekali jika membuat keributan karena menganggu orang paling popular di sekolahnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun merasa terganggu dengan kalimat Haneul tadi. Haneul sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Baekhyun. Padahal ia sendiri sudah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas beberapa hari yang lalu. Kakaknya benar. Baekhyun sulit untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Dirinya terlalu menutup diri atau bahkan karena dirinya terlalu bodoh, orang orang tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

Baekhyun menjadi sedih karena itu. Seharusnya ia mencoba lebih aktif untuk mencari teman, tapi kenapa rasanya sesulit itu? Baekhyun bahkan selalu gugup untuk menatap mata orang yang baru ia kenal atau bahkan berbicara pada mereka. Itu dulu. Namun, kali ini Baekhyun jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ia di Amerika dulu.

Baekhyun kemudian berpikir, Chanyeol sulit di dekati olehnya. Apa Baekhee juga mengalami kesulitan untuk mendekati Chanyeol? Baekhyun menggeleng, bodoh sekali jika ia mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya begitu sulit untuk berteman dengan siapapun, sekalipun itu Chanyeol.

Kakaknya baik. Kakaknya cantik. Kakaknya mempesona. Kakaknya pintar bergaul. Kakaknya menyenangkan. Kakaknya asyik. Kakaknya mempunyai segalanya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak berpikiran seperti itu, bukan?

Tapi demi kebaikan kakaknya. Mungkin kakaknya perlu bantuan. Setidaknya jika Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol, Baekhee bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol. Itu lebih baik. Baekhyun harus membantunya.

Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil beberapa buku. Ia membuat rencana; mari belajar bersama sekaligus mengakrabkan diri. Walaupun kemungkinan besar akan ditolak oleh kakaknya maupun Chanyeol setidaknya dirinya sudah berusaha untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, waktu yang tepat ketika kakaknya melintas melewati kamarnya. Kemungkinan besar ia menuju dapur. Dengan segera, Baekhyun menuju dapur tidak lupa membawa bukunya.

"Baekhee?" Kakaknya menoleh namun tidak peduli. "Mau belajar bersama?" Baekhyun tetap berusaha walaupun kakaknya sudah menutup kulkas dan ingin pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Mung—mungkin kita bisa belajar bersama Chanyeol?" Suaranya mengecil, ketakutan.

Kakaknya berhenti kemudian berbalik, tersenyum meremehkan, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat sembari melihat kakaknya yang berpikir. "Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi maka aku akan membunuhmu," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, takut melihat kakaknya yang menatap dirinya tajam, "Pergi ke kamarku, kita akan belajar bersama."

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum. Ia mengikuti kakaknya berjalan menuju tangga. Kakaknya menuju kamar Chanyeol sedangkan dirinya membuka pintu kamar Baekhee. Baekhyun berharap rencana mendekatkan kakaknya dengan Chanyeol akan berjalan lancar. Ia akan membiarkan mereka berdua berinteraksi, sementara Baekhyun akan menjadi patung di sudut ruangan. Tanpa bernafas. Tanpa bergerak. Dan tidak menjadi pengganggu.

Baekhee mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Kemudian disambut dengan Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan tangannya yang ia remas di belakang punggungnya, gugup. "Apa kau mau belajar bersama?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya."Maksudku, karena aku baru disekolah ini jadi aku tidak mengerti beberapa pelajaran. Kudengar kau murid terpintar di kelasmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara beratnya. "Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku pintar?"

"Teman-temanku. Apa kau kenal Jongin? Ia yang paling semangat untuk menceritakan baik buruknya dirimu. Astaga. Kita semua sampai tertawa," Baekhee tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri memutar bola matanya dan ingin membunuh Jongin saat itu juga. Kenapa pula, manusia seperti Jongin bisa hidup di kelas 12-A? Seharusnya ia berada di kelas 12-Z saja. "Jadi apa kau mau?"

"Baik."

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa Baekhyun ikut? Baekhyun itu sedikit bodoh dan nakal jadi aku takut ia merusak belajar kita. Rencananya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu, tapi tiba tiba Baekhyun ikut. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa mengusirnya. Yeah walaupun ia akan marah padaku karena mengusirnya." Baekhee menaikkan bahunya dan terlihat sedih. Chanyeol berpikir apa manfaatnya jika Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Keberatan—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengu—"

"—tapi biarkan saja." Baekhee mengernyit. Jujur saja, dirinya sudah senang ketika Chanyeol merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan Baekhyun sehingga ia hanya belajar bersama Chanyeol. Namun tiba tiba Chanyeol mengatakan hal lain sontak membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol. _Baekhyun sialan._

Seharusnya ia bisa menjelekkan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol malah mengatakan; biarkan saja. Membuat Baekhee mau tidak mau harus menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Jika dirinya tiba-tiba mengusir Baekhyun, akan membuat Chanyeol menjadi curiga.

"Kita akan belajar di kamarku."

Setelah Chanyeol mengambil beberapa buku, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kamar Baekhee. Baekhee membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat tempat tidur sedang merentangkan kakinya. Akibat cedera saat bermain basket, Baekhyun tidak bisa duduk bersila.

Baekhyun meliriknya namun sesuai kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan sendirinya, ia diam, tanpa berbicara, tanpa bergerak.

Baekhee memilih belajar di atas karpet dibandingkan di meja belajar, karena meja belajar kursinya hanya satu sementara mereka akan belajar bersama. Maka, Baekhee memutuskan untuk belajar di atas karpet. Mereka mulai membuka buku dan belajar bersama.

Baekhee terus bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang beberapa hal yang tidak di mengerti. Baekhyun yang agak jauh dengan mereka melirik Baekhee dan Chanyeol yang sedang berinteraksi dengan senyuman. Sepertinya rencananya berhasil untuk mendekatkan kakaknya dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun berdiri dengan pelan sembari meringis membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhee sontak menatap ke arahnya karena Baekhyun membuat keributan di acara belajar.

"Maaf aku membuat keributan. Apa kalian mau coklat panas? Aku akan membuatnya," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Ini merupakan bagian dari rencananya, ia akan membuat coklat panas sehingga hanya ada Baekhee dan Chanyeol di kamarnya. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa membicarakan hal hal lain. Karena ada Baekhyun, mungkin mereka tidak nyaman. Baekhyun melihatnya, ternyata Chanyeol dan Baekhee sudah mulai akrab.

Baekhee menatap Chanyeol, "Kau mau Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Berarti tiga coklat panas. Tunggu sebentar ya!" Baekhyun buru buru pergi dengan berlari kecil meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhee.

"Ia berpura pura membuat coklat panas padahal ia sendiri sudah lelah untuk belajar. Ck, alasan klasik." Baekhee bergumam namun dengan suara yang agak keras berharap Chanyeol mendengarnya tentang kejelekan Baekhyun.

Menit berlalu, Baekhyun datang membawa nampan dengan tiga coklat panas. Ia meletakkan dua coklat panas masing masing di sebelah Baekhee dan Chanyeol sementara satunya lagi ia bawa. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat asalnya dan duduk dengan diam.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan kepada Baekhee maupun Chanyeol namun Baekhyun enggan karena melihat kakaknya yang sering bertanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir, kakaknya akan merasa terganggu jika Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol padahal dirinya juga sedang bertanya pada Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melingkari hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya di lain waktu.

Satu setengah jam sudah berlalu, Chanyeol adalah orang paling pertama berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Terlalu lama duduk membuat badannya pegal. "Sudah setengah jam kurasa kita cukup sampai disini."

Baekhee ikut berdiri disusul oleh Baekhyun. "Kau benar. Baiklah. Kita cukup sampai disini saja."

Chanyeol yang sudah membereskan bukunya segera keluar dari kamar Baekhee dan tinggallah kakak adik kembar.

Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan bukunya terkejut ketika Baekhee bersuara, "Ah. Jadi ini rencanamu? Untuk mendekatkanku dengan Chanyeol?"

"Salah satu alasannya itu, tapi aku benar benar ingin belajar bersama. Kalian berdua pintar jadi aku mungkin akan bertanya pada kalian," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di depan kakaknya mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Baekhyun? Kau duduk diam di sana. Kau terlihat tidak nyaman karena ingin bertanya." Mata sipitnya melebar karena tebakan Baekhee seratus persen benar, "Kau terkejut Baekhyun? Disini, bukan aku yang bodoh. Tapi kau." Baekhee menudingnya dengan tajam membuat Baekhyun terkejut sontak sedikit mundur.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akrab dengan Chanyeol? Sehingga kau berencana untuk mendekatkanku dengannya? Tanpa bantuanmu aku juga bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol. Jadi jangan berlagak seperti pahlawan karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Get away from here now!"

Karena tidak ingin membuat kakaknya semakin marah, Baekhyun lari dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun bodoh sekali. Kakaknya benar. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu berlagak menjadi pahlawan. Kakaknya sempurna. Kakaknya bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin kakaknya kecewa, tapi justru kakaknya marah padanya. Seharusnya Baekhyun diam dan tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang. Inilah sifat yang mungkin semua orang menjadi benci kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, walaupun dari luar rencananya sukses untuk mendekatkan kakaknya dengan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa justru hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

Buat kalian semua tolong jangan benci baekhee, gimanapun juga dia karakter baekhyun di real life wkwkwkwk. Baekhee itu cantik dan juga lucu kok sama kayak baekhyun;') liat aja mv the one, aw baekhee unnie cantik sekali.

Btw disini aku buat karakter chanyeol itu emang ga brengsek banget (masih ada mendingnya walaupun dikit). Emang sih dia brengsek, cuma chanyeol itu masih suka belajar, jadi anak paling pinter lagi dikelasnya. Udah ganteng, pinter, ketua tim basket, tapi sayangnya brengsek heu heu heu.

Buat yang nanya kenapa ayahnya chanyeol jarang interaksi sama chanyeol atau yang lainnya. Coba dibaca ulang adegan chanyeol sama baekhyun di perpus ya, disitu chanyeol bilang "Sejak kalian datang, Ayahku tetap jarang pulang bukan? Jadi tanpa kalian dirumahku, Ayahku akan tetap seperti itu!" jadi intinya ayahnya tetep kayak gitu, workaholic. Sebenarnya ibunya si kembar juga gitu, workaholic tapi untuk sekarang masih biasa aja.

Terimakasih buat dukungan kalian!^_^

inpirit7starlight - baekkiepuppy - lala - kaisooxoxo - 4kimhyun - Esmeraldaisya - anak baik - baekhyunaa - Lee Na Rin - PandaAnez - meliarisky7 - mochibacon - byunpeony - Dhea Park - hyunhyun - GENDUT - annachanbaek07 - chaeyeonlee - aphroditears - park yeolna - dwi. yuliantipcy - anhwa - pongpongi - guest - guest - sitachaan - BAEKBAEK04 - yousee - ByunMafia - xgara021 - inibaek - GUEST - parkbaexh614 - bbaekkiyeol - Eka915 - ChaeSehRa Lisa - Guest - bbaekiyeol - KertasBee - Hyera832 - Baekhyun Cantik - ay - BaekkOnly - real. fckgans - guest - Zyumi - SherlynZhang - btskookies97 - whatislife-EXO - Irena Hidayani - xlslfi - LANJUT

mohon maaf kalo ada typo ya. boleh minta reviewnya? terimakasih, xoxo.


End file.
